The Once King of Atlantis
by RanulfFlambard4
Summary: Mysterious and remote from his people, King Dartz has ruled Atlantis for five uneventful years. But the Storm of Stones brings sudden change to his life, the dawn of the age of the Orichalcos will change his life and world forever...
1. The Storm of Stones

The kingdom looked bright after the storm of stones the night before. Chris peered out from behind Dartz's robe.

"Has it gone daddy?"

Dartz nodded, "It's gone, treasure."

She stepped out and blinked into the sun. "Has it hurt anyone?"

"Not that I have heard or seen." Dartz touched her lightly on the head and stared out. What had landed on Atlantis was a mystery. The hail stones had been great indeed. A storm of them. He had seen them, heard them landing with great thuds. He, his wife and daughter had taken refuge in the vaults of their great palace. His father had joined them, but stayed apart.

Dartz was a good leader. A kind king, but being quick to anger, his subjects didn't come to him much. They never came to him actually. Not since...

How could he know what the real damage was if no one talked to him?

"Sire?"

Dartz turned to look at his captain of the guard, "Yes?"

"You have some... subjects to talk to in the great hall."

Dartz was surprised. This would be the first time in five years he had ruled Atlantis! "Bring the robes of ceremony."

Iona sat in the second grand chair, with Chris sitting at the foot of her chair. For a woman Dartz had not chosen to be his wife, he loved her greatly. They had grown closer over the five years of their marriage, and her council was invaluable.

He spun his cloak and his courtiers rose. As he seated himself, he beckoned for everyone else to be seated too. The doors creaked open with a great weight, and six subjects stood at the end of the hall.

"Come forward." Dartz called.

They walked slowly along the bejewelled blue carpet. Atlantis was a rich, prosperous land. Fast becoming a country to lead the others.

"What have you to say?" Dartz was not used to talking to the common folk in a formalised situation. He glanced left towards a guard, in case an attempt upon his, or more importantly his wife's life was made.

"Sire." A tall, darkly handsome man stepped forward, "The hail stones last night."

"Meteors." another whispered.

"They did great damage to your city."

Chris sat up, "But daddy, you said..."

Dartz held his hand out to stop her talking. He had to act like a king now, not a father. "What damage has it done?"

"The temples have all been destroyed."

"And what else?"

"Nothing."

There was a silence.

"Nothing?" Dartz leaned forward.

"Mummy, Daddy said..."

"Silence!" Dartz bellowed down.

Another silence fell. Chris stared up, shaking lightly.

"Say nothing more. Or you shall not sit in again." Dartz glared down at his daughter. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done. It was tradition for the royal children to sit in on the hearings. The problem was, this was her first hearing. She did not realise the shame that would come from showing him up. Dartz turned away from her teary blue eyes. "You were saying?"

"Only the temples have been destroyed, and the priests. Our religion is dying."

Dartz sat back. He puzzled it through, "We must rebuild the temples."

"Sire!" His accountant stepped forward, "We can't. The finances..."

"Forget the finances." The tall man said, "You can't build it anyway."

Dartz got up and straightened out his cloak, "Why not?"

"You should come and see. I think you would find it most enlightening."

The man turned, and as Dartz looked closely, a green shine reflected in his eye. The men all walked away, in perfect unison.

The court was silent, waiting for him to make his judgement. He could not appear a coward.

"Prepare the chariot!"

He stood in the back of his marble hall. Changing into his blue cloak. He fumbled with the clasp nervously.

A hand went to his chest, "Let me."

Iona delicately moved the clasp higher on to his chest and fastened it to the gold chain. "You're so nervous."

"I'm not."

"Shhhh." She stroked a strand of his shining blue hair, "It's dangerous. We've never really been out before."

"It's the first time I've ever had to use the chariots."

"Dartz, why did you have to yell at Chris?" Iona smiled gently at him, she knew she was walking on dangerous ground asking him this.

Dartz paused. He took Iona's hands, "Iona, Chris is following in the line of kings, she can't do that. She can't just interrupt." He gripped her hand more tightly, unaware, in a world on his own, "Do you know the shame she could have brought upon me, she's a girl, a child. she needs to be silent at hearings. Can you imagine what father will say about her, to her if she goes on like that? I'm going to need to control her more. I've got to..."

"Dartz" Iona whispered.

"Hmm?" Dartz had forgotten she was there.

"Let go, you've..."

Dartz dropped her ghost white hands and watched the blood flow gradually back in to them.

"I'm so..."

"No, no. It's fine. I'm used to it." She smiled.

"You shouldn't be." Dartz stroked her face lightly.

"I'll tell Chris we'll be back soon."

"She's coming too. She needs to learn her duties."

Iona froze, "Dartz, you said yourself it was dangerous. She's not going." Iona warned.

"She'll be here on her own if we leave her. That's dangerous too."

"Then I'll stay here with her" Iona pleaded.

"NO!" Dartz boomed descending on her, "I will not have the people of Atlantis believe I am afraid!" He held his hand up poised in warning.

Iona turned her face away and looked down, frightened.

"Mummy?" Chris looked up from behind the door, "Are you ok?"

"We're fine." Dartz didn't turn his head away from his wife, "Are you ready?"

"What for?" Chris pulled her teddy up to hide the lower half of her face. She looked so young.

"We're going to see the temples." Dartz swept out the room, his long cloak following him.

Iona wiped her eye and smiled at Chris, "Come on. Get your robes."

The chariot was splendid indeed. Pulled by four white horses, all decked in a magnificent blue, blue feathers protruding from their manes. The chariot was gold, with red velvet lining. Dartz sat inside, shaking slightly.

"Look Chris, that's your grandfather's marble statue. " Iona pointed out of the crack in the curtains, and Chris shuffled across her seat to see.

"Don't open the curtain any further, Chris." Dartz warned, "and it's time to discuss etiquette."

Iona pulled Chris across and sat her in front of Dartz, one arm around her.

"Ok. When a subject speaks to me, you remain silent. When..."

"Why?" Chris pulled her teddy's ear.

Dartz stared, uncomprehending of why she must ask this, "Secondly," he continued with warning in his eyes, "You only speak when you are asked and I have given permission."

Chris kicked her legs, "but daddy, why?"

Dartz gritted his teeth.

Iona shuffled forward, "Chris perhaps doesn't understand, because she had never been to a hearing, or on a visit before."

Dartz turned violently, "You're blaming this on me now?"

"Darling, no." Iona soothed, "I'm explaining to you both. You've never been her king before, You've always been her daddy."

"I still am!"

Iona put her hand on his, "I'll keep her with me."

The chariot stopped and the door was pulled open. Chris made a dash for the door as Dartz made a grab for her.

"Chris, daddy's got to get out first, or the people might be confused." Iona stroked her hair.

Dartz stepped out fiercely. He looked both ways and held his hand out to wave at the crowd. Many stared in awe. He turned around and reached for Iona's hand.

In the chariot behind, his father looked down disapprovingly at him. He had been a stern king, and a stern father.

Iona stepped out and smiled graciously at the crowds, She was popular with the people. They had gathered at her arrival to Atlantis when she had first arrived. There was even a mutter of applause.

Dartz was looking at the crowd, taking in their mood.

"Daddy!" Chris hissed, "lift me down!"

Dartz shot her a glare, "Step... out..." he mouthed taking her hand. He sensed the people's excitement growing, they had not seen Chris before.

"But Daddy!"She complained louder.

He dragged her forward and she stumbled slightly. Dartz winced as her eyes filled with sadness.

"Chris, Chris." He stood her on her feet. Iona had the crowd's attention at that point, "I need you not to cry, and be Daddy's brave girl. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.

Dartz took the teddy from her hands and put it under the chair. His father stood nearer to the crowd now, watching him.

He was going to have to lift her. He had never been lifted by his father. He was going to have to break tradition.

"Ok, arms round my neck Chris." Dartz began to lift her out, "But just smile and stand with mummy, OK?"

Chris nodded, and held her father tightly as he put her down.

A delighted gasp came from the audience, as Chris smiled shyly at them. He pushed her towards Iona and she pulled her close. Dartz smiled at Iona apologetically.

"So you have come." The tall man smiled, "my name is Cranzoak. I am the leader of this town, my liege."

"Show me the temple." Dartz started forward.

As they walked, his father fell in beside him, "Dartz. I hope I haven't made a mistake."

Dartz carried on forward determined.

"The people have no idea who you are." Ironheart strolled by, also keeping stony faced.

Dartz remained silent.

"So. You don't have the finances to rebuild them temples? What have you done with the savings?"

Dartz walked forward, trying to outrun his father.

"Dartz. Did I make a mistake? Are you managing? Chris doesn't seem prepared for you to be a king. And I'm not sure you are prepared yourself." Ironheart looked at him now.

"I'm fine. I'm managing. The kingdom is doing well. We have new ports to trade with an..."

"But have you considered..."

The line stopped.

"We're here, sire." Cranzoak turned and held his hand towards a circular green light.

Dartz signalled for his family to stand back. He stepped forward and looked down it.

"Don't look down too long, my liege, it has already harmed some."

"What do you mean?"

"Bring forward the priest." Cranzoak stepped aside, allowing an old, hooded man to step forward. He moved on to the symbol.

"What's wrong with you, sir?" Dartz bellowed across.

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong." His voice appeared to drift on the wind.

"Why have you been brought forward then?"

"Purely to demonstrate the power of this. The Orichalcos." The priest lifted his hands and began to sign runes with his hands.

"This man," Cranzoak turned to Dartz, "Used to be the greatest follower of G'dhar in all of Atlantis. But as you can see."

A bright light shone from the centre of the star. Dartz shielded his eyes, taking the chance to look at his wife and daughter. Iona stood carefully watching, holding tight to Chris's hand.

The light shone back down, the star of the Orichalcos glowing brighter for a split second.

"Is it gone, Mummy?" Chris whispered.

"Yes, it's gone. But hush, we don't want to upset daddy, do we?" Iona squeezed Chris's hand, resting her other hand on her stomach.

She saw Dartz talking to Cranzoak. She also saw Ironheart standing perfectly still. He had not turned away when the light had blinded the rest.

A slight shuffle appeared in the left of the crowd, as if something was moving towards the front. Nearer to the Orichalcos symbol. Nearer to Dartz.

"Chris." Iona bent down to her level, "Stand with Grandpapa."

"But he's mean."

"Do as mummy asks and make daddy proud, hmm?" She pushed her lightly towards Dartz's father and moved herself closer to the crowd, the shuffle was still moving, and a faint green glow shone through the gaps between people. Iona moved herself forwards. Dartz was talking to the priest who was holding a bright white sword in front of him, the new symbol upon his forehead.

She was nearing the front now, Dartz was speaking, the light was moving fast, inches from her husband.

Iona ran.

She met the movement with force, slinging the man out of the way of Dartz on to the Orichalcos symbol. Dartz was knocked to the right by her rebound force. He turned his head and stared at her, as a general mutter of concern went out around the crowd.

"Iona, what are you doing?" Dartz turned again moving towards her.

"He was going to..."

She felt a great force, a hand entwined in her hair. She was pulled back by the man, his green Orichalcos stone now glowing violently and held tight. She felt a force, unlike anything human surge through her as she was thrown on to the green star.

"Mummy!" Chris called.

Dartz pushed her backwards and made a leap for Iona finding himself savagely gripped by his guard.

"Unhand me!" He screamed, but three men had descended upon the attacker, and two of the maids had rushed to help Iona.

Dartz seethed. He should have been there. He should have helped her. His guards had not let him go. He pushed them off, gazing at Iona. Her eyes were closed.

He felt the mob getting impatient. An agitation was growing amongst them.

"We're leaving." Dartz muttered to the guards as he walked out from the crowd, grabbing Chris's hand roughly as he did.

"Dartz." Ironheart's voice bounced over everyone else's, "You can't be this cowardly. She was not in any real danger. Do you think risking your life as well as hers was sensible? Leaving a four year old _female_ heir?" Ironheart paused and stood his ground, "Be a man, Dartz, be a king, and come back here to discuss the Orichalcos. It may prove useful."

Dartz turned, dragging Chris behind him, "If you're so obsessed with it, find out for yourself. I shall not risk my family."

"You were always taught to put your kingdom first. And putting your kingdom first is exactly what you shall do."

"And that's why Mother isn't here."

Ironheart froze, his eyes narrowing, "It has always been my rule Dartz. It made no difference whether you were eight, or now. You never mention that again."

Dartz shook his head and swirled his cloak. "She is too precious." He said as he picked Chris up in his arms, and carried her to the chariot.

Iona lay inside the chariot, attended by the two maids, speaking in hushed voices. It abruptly stopped as Dartz approached the door.

"Move out of the chariot." Dartz commanded putting Chris inside, "I shall not travel with servants."

They looked at each other, "Sire," one began, "The physician told us to stay with her."

An older man rushed up, "Sire, she must be accompanied by my healing women. It is the utmost..."

"All right." Dartz snapped, "If she must."

He moved over to his Father's carriage, hoping to find it empty. Ironheart sat there with an stony expression carved in to his face.

"Get in Dartz." His father ordered.

"I thought you'd abdicated." Dartz muttered as he ducked to move in.

Ironheart chose to ignore the last comment.

"Drive on." He commanded, and sat back to look Dartz in the eyes. Either side of him were two soldiers. Two that had restrained him from helping Iona.

"I demand to know why you restrained me against my will." Dartz commanded, taking his position as king.

"Don't be a fool, Dartz. I told them to." Ironheart remained focussed.

"You should have protected Chris."

Ironheart laughed, "She's a potential heir. You're the king, Dartz. You die, four year old Queen, she dies, you can produce another heir, or is that too much to ask."

Dartz glowered in disbelief, "Chris can be Queen. Why should Atlantis not have a queen?"

"Atlantis has never had a Queen. Besides, we need to be sure about... Succession." Ironheart tapped his fingers, "After all. She doesn't exactly look like you."

Dartz shot his glance up at him, "What exactly are you implying?"

"You have blue hair, and blue eyes Dartz. She has mousy brown hair, and oak brown eyes. Doesn't take a genius to work out that..."

"You had brown hair, father." Dartz scoffed.

"Don't call me father Dartz. I don't like it. I'm more of an advisor. I don't want to get messed up in this. And don't think I haven't considered that. But you have my nose. What of yours does Chris have?"

Dartz began to shake slightly with anger, "I know that Chris is my daughter."

"Please Dartz." His father scoffed, "Did anyone ever even tell you how to reproduce? Or are you infertile?" Ironheart paused, "She happened within the first year of marriage. You'd never met Iona before the wedding day. I wouldn't be surprised if Chris isn't the captain of the Queen's guard's. He used to accomp..."

"I'm not standing for this." Dartz stood up and opened the chariot door, leaping out of it. He looked around. He was surrounded by mountains, with his household train following behind. He stopped the royal carriage and got in.

The rest of the journey was a deathly silence.

Dartz expressed for the royal bedroom to be prepared. His father had created a format in which the King had two different bedrooms, and only one was shared with his wife. That was the royal bedroom. He much preferred that room. It had a view out to the ocean, where the fabulous Atlantean creatures would leap. Iona liked it to. It was one of the few places they could talk without being disturbed, although Dartz believed people listened at the doors.

He spent the rest of the day in meetings with priests, locals, new followers, architects and advisors, all with different opinions. He couldn't help but not listen. He thought about Iona, She had been unconscious for the journey back up.

Dartz vowed in his mind never to let Iona or Chris out of the palace again.

The bells were striking the tenth hour when Dartz made his way up to his room. He pushed open the door and looked in to the room.

Iona stood by the window, in a sheer, purple night gown hanging loosely off her shoulders. She turned and Dartz saw how pale her face looked.

"How were the meetings?" Iona smiled, still leaning on the window sill.

"I didn't really listen."

"Don't tell your father that! He might take his kingdom back!" She smiled and pushed her way shakily towards him.

"You look weak." He murmured catching her hand.

"I feel like all the energy's drained out of me." She laughed slightly, and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Do you remember our wedding?"

Dartz nodded, "Father was questioning me about it today..."

"It's taken him five years?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and laughed.

Dartz sat next to her and held her hand, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Iona didn't appear to hear him, "I'd never seen you before then, I was petrified! I'd been prepared to meet my strong husband, what I should say, what I should do."

Dartz turned his head away, "I'd just been told I must marry and I must produce an heir! Nobody told me how!"

Iona laughed and leaned on his shoulder, "I remember, you didn't even know how to kiss me!"

Dartz chewed his lip, his father's words echoing.

"How did you know so much then?"

Iona looked at him, "I'd been told. My mother took my sisters and I and told us what marriage was about. Except she told us we wouldn't be in love. She was wrong about that."

Dartz stood up and walked over to the window and stared out, "How long had you known that man? The captain of the queen's guard?"

Iona's smile faded, "he was introduced to me at the dock, when I was boarding my boat to Atlantis."

Dartz looked at her, his heart aching. He wanted to ask her. His fingers twitched lightly under the long sleeves of his robe.

"Iona. Please tell me..." His voices faded off and he looked away ashamed. He couldn't ask her.

"Dartz." She stood up, "I've only ever loved you."

"You were never given the choice of loving anyone else" he muttered, "Given the option I'd be the last person you'd want to be with..."

"Dartz, I have always been faithful, and actually... I hope you know that isn't true." she moved carefully towards him.

Dartz turned away heavily, putting his weight on the window frame.

"Dartz" her voice was breaking, "Dartz, look at me. Dartz!"

He turned, eyes fierce.

"Why would I lie to you? I love you!" She rested her hand lightly on his upper arm, wiping a tear away with her other one, "Look at you, you're crying too." She reached her hand up and stroked his face lightly.

Dartz smiled a little at her, "Why did you try and kill yourself today then?"

"I didn't. I wanted to save you, and actually, if I hadn't had done that, that man may have killed you."

Dartz's smile faded, "He was about to kill you! You should have told the guard!" His voice rose.

"The guard," Iona soothed, "Had been told. He was on alert. He wasn't going to do anything because your father told him not to. He was testing you. But I am you. We're one. I was looking out for you."

"You're a woman." Dartz pushed past her to his wardrobe, taking off his tunic.

"I'm your wife. I'm the mother of your child. I'm more than just a woman! I saved you." She stared at him.

He turned back round to her and glared, "Just don't do it again. I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you. If you die, I'm more than likely to die with you. So let me protect you." Iona sat down, "We work together."

Dartz tied the top of his waist wrap. He looked at her beauty, shining in the moonlight. He took off his diamante circlet and hung the chain on the wardrobe door. "Thank you."

She smiled, "It was my pleasure."

They both laughed a little.

"Aren't you cold without your shirt?" She walked forward and took her own woollen wrap off and flung it round his shoulders.

"I'm alright." He pushed it off himself and put it back round her. He turned her round in his arm and they stepped towards the window, looking out at the dim city.

"You've made a beautiful kingdom, Dartz." She whispered, leaning in to his chest, "You run it better than your father."

"No I don't." Dartz scoffed and turned away, walking towards the bed.

She had lost him. He could only ever be intimate in seconds. But she loved him.

"Dartz." She stepped forward.

"What?"

"Whatever your father has been..."

"He's not said anything to concern you." He glared again, piercing her heart.

"Alright, but..."

"Come to bed, Iona."

"No. I need to talk to yo.."

"Iona." Dartz warned, looking at her fiercely.

"Dartz!"

"Do you listen?" He marched towards her, "No! You don't! I just want to sleep now. I don't want to..." His voice was rising louder and louder.

"Dartz," She caught his wrist lightly but pleadingly.

"What?!" He wrenched himself away from her throwing her bodily in to the wall.

Iona made very little complaint, as she slid down the wall in to a crumpled heap at the bottom. She rubbed her shoulder lightly and stared at the floor.

Dartz stared.

"You don't know your own strength, Dartz. You're too impatient." Iona's voice wobbled as she clutched at the curtain to help herself up, "You have never hurt me before. Not like that."

Dartz breathed heavily, looking at her.

She looked down at the floor, "What do you want, my lord?"

"Iona don't." Dartz clutched her hand, as she continued to look down, "What were you trying to say?"

"I wish it wasn't important. Then you wouldn't ..." She trailed off, wiping her eye.

"Iona, please, I didn't mean for you to..."

"Dartz." She looked up, a single tear running down her face. She brought his hand towards her stomach, and clasped it gently, "I'm almost certain I'm pregnant."

The silence in the room was beautiful, but cracked.

The wind blew the curtain lightly and a cool breeze blew around the room, causing Dartz's hair to blow around his shoulders.

"How long..."

"Three months, I think." She whispered.

Dartz smiled lightly and looked her in the eyes, "I'm so sorry, Iona."

Iona moved herself into his arm, "I know."

They lay in bed that night, Dartz's head leant against Iona's stomach. She stroked His hair lightly, and they fell asleep, the wind still sending the curtain swilling round the inside of the window.


	2. Stirred Waters

Iona floated blissfully in the hot springs below the palace, the water washing around her. Her back was aching from yesterday, and she had been sick this morning. She let herself float in the marble pools. She had given the order that no one other than Dartz was to enter. A number of times she had heard footsteps come to the stone door, but voices turning those footsteps away. It was bliss. Better than the baths she could have in her rooms. A bath that never went cold.

She floated, day dreaming, until the skid of a door was heard. She dipped under the water and swam to the edge of the pool, surfacing by Dartz's feet.

"What brings you here, my lord?"

Dartz shrugged, "Not sure... You perhaps?" He smiled and unwrapped his robe, sitting on the edge of the pool, rippling the water with his feet.

She pushed herself away from the edge and swam back a little. "How long has it been since we swam together?"

"An age." Dartz leant back on his hands and gazed at her. "Too long. I've missed you."

"We've had duties. Although you've never had a hearing before, I must admit. In any case, I hope you don't get many more." She smiled, "They put you in such a bad mood."

Dartz laughed and slipped in, "I don't think anyone will disturb us here."

"They wouldn't dare! I've given an order."

"So have I." Dartz pushed himself off and swam towards the shallower end, where one could sit in the waters.

Iona went to join him.

"Were you and your sisters ever taught that you would bathe in hot springs with your husbands?" Dartz teased, slipping his hands around her waist.

"I don't think that would have been fair, one of my sisters went to Coomandeeria."

"The great north? And you to Atlantis."

"It was like a sending off service. Everyone knew my Father had tons of daughters, so we were just there to wife the next prince, bear sons and be a Queen if the heritage inclined. I guess I was just lucky."

Dartz sniggered, "Unlucky more like." His tone grew more serious, "I hurt you last night. For that I am truly sorry."

Iona turned to face him, "Thank you. But I think I am lucky. I doubt anyone else got hot springs."

They both giggled childishly.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Dartz stroked her stomach.

"You can't tell that Dartz! And don't do that, it tickles!" She pushed him away flirtatiously.

Dartz laughed, "I don't know! We were still getting to know each other when you were having Chris."

"And you were too shy to ask questions." She giggled, and fumbled with the ends of his hair, "Although I think it's a boy. I don't know why. But I do."

Dartz smiled, "You know I'll be happy if it's a girl. It's only Ironheart who wants a male heir. I think Chris will be a great leader if she becomes Queen."

Iona smiled, "I know," she said gently, "You brought her up well."

"We." Dartz pulled her closer, "We brought her up well."

Iona draped her arms around his neck and they basked in a kiss, the sunlight of the new day creeping in from the side of the mountain where the springs were.

The thud of the stone door startled them, as Iona pushed herself away quickly.

"I'm sorry sire." A young soldier, his eyes downcast stood at the head of the pools.

Dartz swam in front of his wife, "I thought I ordered for us not to be disturbed? Can a man get no peace?"

"Not when you're king, Dartz." Ironheart swooped in, clad in furs and leathers. Not his usual light wear.

Dartz stood in the pool ashamed, a host of guards had gathered to apparently watch him and his wife in their private pools.

"The physician needs to examine your wife, Dartz. And your meeting started 20 minutes ago. Shall I tell them you were frolicking with your wife in the pools? Or shall I tell them you over slept?" Ironheart glowered down mercilessly at him.

"You shall tell them nothing." He felt even more undressed under his father's icy glare, "You shall tell them the King comes when he chooses."

"Of course. The king comes when he sets the time, and the time you set was twenty minutes ago." Ironheart turned to his personal guard, "Tell the household that the king shall_ not_ be requiring the royal bedroom for the next eight months. Year actually. And ask them to plan the schedules for Queen Iona. She can sew, bake, read and on no account swim. Her baths shall be taken in her own private accommodation and she shall have eight honest women accompany her at all times."

Dartz glared up as the order was carried out. He had been punished like a child in front of all these servants, household staff. His own wife.

"Oh." Ironheart turned, "Also make arrangements for tutors for Chris. Only wifely training for now, in case this is going to be boy, but have a royalty instructor ready for, what shall it be Iona, Six months?"

Iona blushed behind Dartz. She had always been told it was only her husband and her doctors who could see her in a state of undress, yet all these men had surrounded her. The springs appeared to go cool around them.

"You are not teaching my daughter anything, I shall be in charge of her schooling. I am king here." Dartz warned, "And how do you know all this? Only we know about the pregnancy."

"I do talk to the doctors around here, Dartz. Please don't pretend you don't know you're listened to."

Dartz gritted his teeth, "I was going to make an announcement today."

"You are late, Dartz. Get dressed and come down immediately. You're disgraceful. What would Chrisana say if she saw you both? Get out now."

Dartz folded his arms and cocked his head to the side, "When you've all left, I'll dress."

Ironheart glared, "Very well. We'll be outside. No..." Ironheart paused and turned his eyes to Iona, "Stalling."

The many people left, trooping out, one behind the other.

The door slammed shut.

Dartz slammed the water hard and growled, "This is exactly what he likes to do. Separate families. It's what he did to Mother and it broke her heart. If that is a boy, don't expect to see much of him."

Iona turned away and pushed herself out the pool, "I didn't realise you had a meeting today, I would never have suggested it if..."

"Don't apologise. " Dartz slid out the other end, "I wish he had died instead of abdicated."

"Dartz, he'll be listening!" Iona whispered, rushing towards him with a towel, she began to rub his shoulders with it.

"I don't care." He snapped. He breathed slowly, and turned to look at her, as she dutifully dried him, "You're so calm."

"Yes." She picked another towel up and wrapped it round herself.

"He has no right to choose where I sleep..." He muttered.

Iona smiled up at him, "I count myself lucky. I was told I would only be required to share your bed when producing heirs."

"So they got some stuff wrong." Dartz poked her playfully.

She laughed, "No stalling, remember?"

Dartz laughed and wrapped the towel around himself, and wrapped his hair in another one, "Let's spend the rest of the day in here!"

She laughed, "I would love to, Dartz, truly, I would."

They moved towards each other again.

"Have you any names you particularly like?" Dartz looked her in the eyes.

"I read a book about an Amelda when I was a child. I also had a favourite cousin, Amelda. That's a name I have loved since I was a child."

Dartz smiled, "Then if it's a boy, long live King Amelda, who shall only take over when his father dies so that he and his beautiful wife can have long and peaceful baths!"

Iona laughed and they rested their foreheads together. She basked in the smell of a loose strand of hair for a few moments as the door slammed open and shut again.

"Oh!" A surprised, older doctor stood there, "I hope I'm not... er... interrupting any er..."

Dartz turned away angrily, "We're fine. Was it you who told my father, Ironheart about the baby?"

"Your highness!" The man bumbled, "It is confidential. I would be breaking all the laws of..."

"No, that's fine. Examine her gently doctor, and give her something for her back pain, and something for my bad temper." Dartz began to dress, much to the doctor's embarrassment. He began asking her questions as she herself began to dress.

Dartz finished dressing and blew her a kiss good bye. "I love you" he mouthed over to her as before walking towards the door.

Dartz had to take long strides to keep up with his father, parading down the corridors. They both kept their eyes forward. It was a race.

"Are you going to apologise or not?" Ironheart sped along.

"I have nothing to apologise for. I'm king."

Ironheart suppressed a smile, "You are only king, Dartz, because the people had taken a dislike to me."

Dartz bit down on the insides of his mouth and clenched his fists.

"I'm having a timetable organised so you can manage your time better. You spend too much time with your wife."

Dartz still remained silent, seething only slightly.

"You shall spend Friday evenings in the main dining hall with Iona and Chris. You shall be accompanied of course. And you heard about the bedrooms."

"You can't do that, Father."

"Just call me Ironheart. Ok? You are going to be seeing _a lot_ of people. Of course, your wife and daughter shall be present at hearings. Let's hope two things about the child; that it is male, and that it is yours."

Dartz stopped, and waited for Ironheart to turn around. Ironheart looked, his eyebrows raised.

"I am old enough to decide when I see my wife." Dartz warned.

"Evidently not. I do not consider your behaviour suitable for a king and his wife. That sort of... _thing_ should be reserved for courting, or mistresses." Ironheart tried to continue.

Dartz laughed in disgust, "You think I would have mistresses?

Ironheart shrugged, "Why not? I did."

Dartz swallowed hard. He stared at his father. "You expect fidelity in your own wife when you exploit yourself like that?"

"Dartz. I shall get you a mistress. That way you don't not have to spend nights with your wife, and you may produce males. You can, if it should be necessary, remarry and legitimise your illegitimate males."

Dartz spat. "That's disgusting."

"It is intelligent." Ironheart glared at him, "I didn't need to legitimise any children because your mother had you. But after you I had no real use of your mother. I ceased to share her bed, and I suggest you do the same. You can satisfy yourself with mistresses. That's all Dartz."

"Ironheart." Dartz snapped, "I don't need a mistress."

Ironheart tilted his head disapprovingly, "You are not having anything else, that would be too much for the kingdom to cope with if it ever got out."

Dartz slammed his fist in to the wall, "I have a wife!" He shouted. "I don't need the debased activities you used to indulge in!"

"Come along, Dartz. The meeting hall is only two doors down." Ironheart swirled and left.

The meetings consisted if theories, what the stones were, why it had happened, was it a sign of new Gods? Did the destruction of the temples mean anything? What did the green stars even do? Dartz sat with his legs hanging over the side of his mother of pearl chair. He rarely listened. He told them to give him proper facts. Mainly, he told them to interrogate the priests, and his father listened properly.

Ironheart approached him at the end, "The servants have served your dinner in your room." He put his hand on his shoulder; Dartz thought that he was going to apologise, tell him to go and see his wife. "Enjoy your evening." He nodded and left the room.

Dartz moved along the corridors staring at the walls. The ancient names of the previous kings of Atlantis were inlaid along the walls, threatening him with greatness.

Dartz got to his room and pushed the door open. He stretched when something caught the corner of his eye.

A young woman sat in a white and robe, cross legged on his bed. She had blond hair that had been curled prettily. When she saw him look at her she leapt off the bed and knelt at the side of it.

"What are you doing here? Are you a spy?" Dartz closed his door.

"No my lord. I am yours my lord."

Dartz stared. The work of his father no doubt. "What is your name and age?"

"Minosata, and I am sixteen."

Dartz felt his stomach turn. "Get out."

"Please don't send me away, my lord. I have been told by the physician I have strong, child bearing hips. I have been selected for you. Your father sent me."

"I guessed." Dartz shook his head. He shrugged, "Fine. You can stay there if you like, but you shall not be moving from that spot. I will remain faithful to my wife."

The girl looked down. "I am sorry if I am not satisfactory, my lord."

Dartz reeled in anger. "Follow me." He snapped. "I have been known to hurt people when angered."

Dartz lead the girl down many corridors dragging her bodily by her wrist, until he reached the large gold doors of his father's room. He went in; he knew no one would be here.

"You shall sit in this bed. Lie there if you like." Dartz fetched a piece of paper and wrote, "No Thank You Father. Perhaps I Have Standards That You Do Not." And gave it to her.

"You shall hold this in front of you until Ironheart says otherwise. That's an order." He began to leave.

"Will you leave me here?"

Dartz stopped and turned back. "I hope never to see you again." Dartz smiled sarcastically and walked out slamming the door. He went back to his own room and threw himself on his bed. He needed to show his father that he was king now. He had an idea. A small rebellion, but a rebellion no less. It seemed ridiculous that he as king would have to rebel.

He would see Iona again.


	3. The Defiance of the King

"You won't speak to me like that again, young lady. I don't care whose daughter you are, you never insult your elders like that."

Chris was thrown bodily in to her room. She tripped over a loose tile, and was flung down on to the cold stones.

"I want my mummy!" Chris whispered to herself. Her sobs echoed off the floor.

"Your grandfather Ironheart said we're to have none of that." Her nanny stormed in. She had never really been left in charge of Chris before. Her duties had been to tidy the princess' bedroom, and to clean and put away her clothes, but for a higher rate of pay than the other maids. She was not becoming fond of children.

"I don't care. Daddy wouldn't care!" Chris stood up and stamped her foot, "I need to see Daddy."

The nanny leant against the window sill and breathed deeply. "No you don't."

"I'll tell him you're a pig if you don't let me."

The nanny turned slowly, looking at Chris through narrow eyes. "You know the monsters that lurk in the dark?"

"Mummy says they're not real. And if they were, she said the dragon knights would kill them. Just to protect me." Chris' throat was getting tight in panic.

"Dragon Knights aren't real, princess. But the monsters that lurk in the dark are. I've seen them with my own eyes. Huge giants of stone, or snake-like dragons who would swallow you, or tiny goblins that can burn you with hot pokers. Any way about it, these monsters don't like insolent little girls. And they eat all the little girls who defy their elders. Doesn't matter if they're princesses."

Chris screwed up her face, "You're lying! You're lying!" She screamed, bringing her soft blue blanket up to her eyes to hide her face.

"Shall we see, princess?" The nanny grabbed her wrist and hauled her in to bed. "What will happen when we turn the lights out?"

Chris shook her head, the tears rolling down her pink cheeks, her face growing redder with fear, "Please no. Please no! I never have the lights out! Mummy says..."

"Mummy won't care about you no more." The nanny scoffed. She took a bucket of water from the corridor and poured it over the fire.

The fire hissed and spat, smoke making curls like snakes emerging from beneath a rock. They were hungry snakes, headed straight for Chris. She shrank in fear as they got closer, before fizzling in to nothing.

The room darkened.

"Come on ladies." The nanny took the lantern out, blowing the last lights out as she left, "Our princess needs to be taught a lesson. We'll be back in the morning if the monsters haven't got you by then."

Chris stared after the rapidly vanishing light, as it cast shadows through her door, making objects leap about the floor.

Then there was darkness, and the full moon.

"Mummy?" Chris whispered. The smoke from the extinguished fire crept over her bed, filling her nostrils and making her choke.

The only reply Chris got, was the clatter of footsteps, as the guards left their post.

Chris leapt under the covers, she was truly all alone.

Dartz waited until most of the household was asleep. He slipped out of the door, robed all in red. Red. A colour of defiance in Dartz's mind. Lust.

He strolled down the corridors casually. He was not afraid. In the end the only person who even noticed was a lost looking guard. On seeing the king he stood aside and to attention. Dartz moved on.

He knocked gently on the door, "Iona. Your doctor." Dartz laughed lightly at his lie. He wanted it to be a surprise.

It took him quite by surprise when a lady, about the same height as Iona opened the door, dressed all in black and lace.

"This is Iona's room, yes?"

"Yes." The lady stood in front of him, unmoving.

"Then let me in." Dartz tapped his foot.

"The orders have been given that no one is permitted to enter the Queen's room. Only the doctors."

Dartz lowered his head, keeping his eyes fixed on her. "Do you understand who I am?"

"Yes your highness. You are not the doctor as you initially said."

"Dartz?" Iona crept to the door.

"Your highness." The woman held her hand back. "If this meeting occurs I must tell the Advisor. We are honest women. To tell no lies."

"Go tell him then." Dartz shrugged and pushed past her. "Leave us."

"I cannot permit this." The woman stepped in front of him again. "Your wife is in a delicate state. A holy state. She will not be permitted to be with you. If you have any respect for that you shall leave immediately, and return when your child is born."

Dartz raised his eyebrows slowly, "I had a man executed but a month ago for blocking my path."

The honest lady smiled sarcastically, "There have been no executions in Atlantis for 7 years."

Dartz narrowed his eyes, "But the point is I could have done. Now if you will not move out of my way, I will sentence the group of you to death."

"What for? We have done nothing but follow the Advisor's orders!" One of the younger sisters at the back looked frightened and bewildered.

"So you have. And now you defy the king." Dartz folded his arms, "I call that treason."

The women wavered slightly, looking to one another. The lady blocking the door nodded, "Come sisters. One of us must report to Ironheart for this... offence."

Dartz scoffed, pushing past the stupid woman as he clutched Iona passionately, kissing her. All the women scuttled out, shocked at their open and frank behaviour. Dartz and Iona burst into laughter.

"They follow me _everywhere!_" She giggled, "They're so... boring."

They both laughed again, and Dartz embraced her, "I feel lucky to be embracing you tonight. I thought I wouldn't see you for ages."

"Why?" She looked at him, brushing his hair back behind his ear.

"Oh..." Dartz smiled, "Father trying to give me mistresses."

"What?" Iona laughed, she was too full of ecstasy to care.

"I went in to my room to find a young girl draped on my bed." He tutted and stroked her hair.

"Dartz." She began slowly, the ecstasy fading, "He's going to separate us. Mistresses will be the start of it. And the honest women won't leave me. They want me to live like I'm in one of their convents."

Dartz paused, thinking. "We'll have to stay together at all times then."

Iona nodded and moved Dartz hand's towards her stomach. "When should we tell Chris? Neither of us has seen her today."

A door slammed, and the harsh angry voice of Ironheart echoed down the corridors, muffled by the gentle voices of the honest women.

"How about now?" Dartz smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

By the time Ironheart reached Iona's room, it was empty. Ironheart sighed angrily. Dartz seemed determined to disobey him.

They heard the guards walking calmly along the marble, but it seemed obvious Ironheart had sent them out to look for them., they sat in the statue hall, hiding behind a statue of some insignificant ancestor.

Dartz peered out and they seemed to have gone.

"All clear." He whispered helping her up.

"Dartz, we shouldn't have to hide from your own staff! You're king!"

Dartz raised his eyebrows, "I wouldn't be so sure..."

They crept out of the hall of statues and in to the river gardens. Chris had been moved over to the other side of the palace so not to be woken if there was any commotion in the King's court. They moved in the shadows and swept quickly across the bridge.

A guard heard movement and turned, pointing his spear, "Who goes there?"

Dartz and Iona hung behind the tree for a split second, wondering. Iona smiled, "Oh dear!" She cried in a much higher voice than usual, "Someone's caught us, Brandsome!"

Dartz stared at her as a surprised smile grew across his face, "Oh no!" Dartz said slowly and stupidly, "And we in such a passionate embrace."

Iona had to contain a laugh. "Please sir! Let us go! We shall not come out here for our moonlit walks again!"

The guard wavered, puzzled, "Brandsome? Is that you?"

Dartz paused, "Er... Yes... Who are you?"

"Brandsome! You are meant to be on duty in the Queen's Court! Explain yourself." The guard stamped his foot.

"I am not Brandsome the guard..." Dartz began slowly looking to Iona for help. She pointed at the flowers, "I am Brandsome the gardener!"

"Show yourself!" The guard pointed at the tree.

"Gandby?" A different voice appeared, "What are you shouting at?"

"Sir! There's a man and a woman behind that tree."

The other guard sighed, "Who are they?"

"Brandsome and a maid of some sort."

The other man poked the tree with the blunt end of his pike. He cautiously peered round and sighed. "Gandby, there's nothing there."

The guards were silent for a second, "I'll go back to my duties sir."

The sound of stamping feet signalled their departure. Dartz and Iona breathed lightly under the sandaflower bush. Dartz looked down at her and sniggered.

"That wasn't funny!" She hit him lightly.

"I was just going to hide! You answered them!" Dartz rolled out and helped her to her feet. "We're nearly there now. She's going to have to be moved closer to us."

They both looked up at the tower glinting in the moonlight, and made for the door, creeping softly up the stairs.

Dartz was puzzled to find Chris's room unguarded from door to top. They hadn't been spotted once! He realised of course, he should be grateful, but he feared for her safety. What father wouldn't?

Iona pushed to door open, and found Chris's room was dark. They looked at each other, puzzled. Everyone knew that Chris was afraid of the dark.

"Chris?" Dartz whispered.

A small whimper echoed from the other side of the room, "Don't eat me, please don't eat me."

"Chris!" Iona rushed over, as Dartz took a lantern down from outside and emptied it in to the fire place, making a lighter glow.

"Chris, it's Mummy and Daddy!" Dartz made his way over.

Chris looked up surprised. "Why are you here? Nanny told me that only the monsters would come in to my room at night."

"Then I think" Dartz said sitting on the edge of the bed, "That it's time we got a new nanny."

Chris poked her head out of the sheets. Iona smiled and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry we didn't see you today, Daddy and I have been very busy."

"They told me I would only see you on Fridays, and when I said they were lying they put me to bed for an hour!" Chris folded her arms sulkily.

"Well, they obviously did lie." Dartz lit her bed side candle and walked over to light the lanterns on her wall. "Because here we are, with some very special news for you."

"Have you got me a present?" Chris light up, smiling.

Iona laughed, "Not exactly" she said slowly, "But it is very special and I want you to be with us all the way." She put her arms round Chris and pulled her close. "Daddy and I are..."

"Can you read me a story?" Chris looked at her a big leather bound book.

"Chris." Dartz warned, "Your Mother and I are trying to tell you something."

"Ok." She sighed, "Then will you read a story, Daddy?"

"Of course he will." Iona smiled and stroked Chris's hair, "Now, Chris. You are going to be a big sister."

Chris looked at her mother, slightly puzzled, "Why?"

"Because," Dartz folded his legs, sitting on the end of Chris' bed, "Mummy is going to have another baby."

Iona and Dartz both smiled at Chris, who sat there looking bewildered. "Is that why I've got to have a tutor?"

Iona glanced at Dartz, frowning, "No, no. All little girls have got to learn, but you won't have to have a tutor because I've decided I'm going to teach you. And Daddy's going to teach you to be king."

"But I don't want to be King!" Chris cried out rather more loudly than intended, "I want to be a Queen!"

Dartz laughed and moved across to hug her, "Alright. You shall be Queen here."

"If..." Iona cut in and paused, looking in to Dartz's eyes, "If the new baby is not a boy."

Dartz's smile faded, "Yes."

"But I want to be Queen!" Chris folded her arms.

"Well, if you're not queen here then you have many fine cousins you could marry, and you can rule there. Remember, I didn't always live in Atlantis, did I?" Iona smiled.

Chris sat silently for a few minutes, "Can you tell me about where you grew up?"

Iona looked at Dartz and smiled softly, "I shall tell you the story of when I first met your father. If you go abroad to marry, you may have a very similar experience."

"Alright." Chris dived in to her covers, and sat there waiting patiently.

"Well, I left the harbour in the summer isles, and I had a very calm crossing really." Iona smiled to remember it, "Father, your grandfather, had a huge boat built for me, with a rising sun over the sea painted on to the side, because daddy's emblem is the sea, and ours was the sun, yes? It took three days to reach Atlantis, and I was very nervous. But when our ship docked, there was a huge mass of people waiting to meet me. And that was very exciting."

Chris sat back on her pillows, smiling inanely. She had her mother and father to herself.

Dartz looked to his wife and daughter lovingly. His family was there. The people who mattered most to him. He sat back and listened to the story, a story he hadn't heard since it happened.

They sat there long in to the night listening, Chris gasping and giggling where necessary, and Iona spent so long describing the dress and the colours of the wedding that Chris could almost see it. Dartz had not even thought of most of the things Iona had remembered since that day, but there it was, replaying in his mind. Their first dance, even the first time he'd seen her. He'd thought about that often enough, and how lucky he had been.

"I think I'd like to try on your dress, Mummy."

Iona laughed, "In the morning, dearest, you can."

"But now," Dartz moved to look out of the window, "The moon is high and even little princesses need their sleep."

"But Daddy, what happened after the wedding?" Chris opened her eyes wide, to plead for more.

"Mummy will tell you at some other point." Iona said quickly, standing up. "And I think it would be best if Mummy and Daddy slept in your bed tonight."

Dartz nodded assuredly. He didn't fancy having to go in to a palace full of people searching for him.

"Ok then." Chris moved to the side, her bed was huge and could easily fit her mother and father in.

"Iona," Dartz caught Iona's arm quietly and lead her over to the window, out of Chris' hearing. "I think it's time we regained some control."

Iona smiled up at him, "I thought you'd let him rule you forever."

Dartz laughed lightly, "Not quite."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hello Atlanteans! Writing this is so much fun, and I'm thrilled at the responses I've got from people. Special thanks to Strawberry Moon and Gamergirl101 for sticking with me and offering support! (And to my proof reader MrPegasusSir) As it says in my profile, this and the next 20 or so chapters have been written for ages, so I can get a chapter a week out. Update day will stay as Tuesday from now on. **

**Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

**Lots of love and Dartzy fun,**

**RanulfFlambard4 **


	4. The Mantle of Atlantis

"Why were they not found?" Ironheart bellowed marching up the stairs, followed closely by the morning patrol, "Did you search everywhere?"

"Everywhere, sir. Except the Diamond tower."

Ironheart turned, "You didn't check their own daughter's room?"

"No sir. It is impossible to get across the gardens and in to the tower without being spotted."

The honest women stood at the top of the stair, clothed in red veils and long red cotton dresses. They followed Ironheart silently. They had already been scolded for leaving the King and Queen together.

"I shall have to make an announcement then. Call together the courtiers," He moved down the stairs and across the marble floor. He pushed open the doors to the grand hall. "If they are not found in an hour, I shall assume position o..." Ironheart's voice trailed off, as he looked to the throne. Dartz sat there, a grand blue outfit, fur cloak, crown and his hair tied loosely behind his back, draping over the arm of the throne. He glowered at the door.

The courtiers stood around the outsides of the room, slightly bewildered, no one daring to do anything other than stare, as Iona stood in a splendid blue dress, that dropped loosely off the shoulders, and the neck line plunged down to her stomach, where there was a barely visible bump. On the floor next to her, also in blue, sat Chris, frowning at her grandfather, blue flowers woven into her hair.

"You are late. Father." Dartz drummed his fingers on his throne. "I called this meeting an hour ago, to be assembled within half an hour." He snapped his fingers rudely and Iona passed a wine filled goblet to him. He took a swig. "Explanation, father?"

Ironheart stared. Whatever his son thought he was doing, he didn't like it. That was not the obedient little family Dartz had. Dartz's family was outspoken. Stupid. Late.

"I shall have to allow you your lateness this once, father. Don't let it happen again."

Ironheart was ushered to a distant corner of the room. Dartz suppressed a smile by raising his goblet to his lips. He liked his father to be as far away as possible.

"I have called you all here for a number of reasons today." He began, standing up and giving Iona the cup, who passed it down to a terrified looking maid. Chris sniffed haughtily and turned her head round to inspect the room. Dartz had to look away so as not to laugh. "Firstly. I feel that I have not been King adequately to my people. I feel like I have kept too much of my Father's reign with me, and after all." Dartz paused, "He abdicated for a reason."

Some courtiers laughed, whilst Ironheart seethed.

"Therefore, I would like to make it clear that the household as we know it is dismissed. Including the incompetent guards we have. We have kept note of which members may be staying, but positions are not yet confirmed. They will be tomorrow morning, and I shall personally be interviewing new members of the household tomorrow. Make a decree that new maids, cooks, cleaners, nannies," he pointedly looked at Chris's nanny "Butlers, guards, cupbearers and archers shall be needed. I shall choose only the best. There is one position already filled however."

Iona looked at him confused, they had agreed no one's position yet.

"Father. If you would kindly step forward."

Ironheart breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped his son would retain him, he strode forward, confident and commanding. Dartz would be nowhere without him.

Dartz smiled, "Kneel father."

Ironheart knelt, as Dartz stepped down from his throne and circled his father slowly. Ironheart paused, suddenly uncertain. This might not be what he had hoped. Dartz undid a clasp at Ironheart's shoulder, that held the chain of his cloak. The chain of the Advisor. He stepped back up and held it high, "Father, you are dismissed as my Advisor. Whilst you continue to live on in this house you shall be nothing more than my father, Princess Chris's grandfather, Queen Iona's father in law, and the servants shall treat you as such. Your living quarters have been moved to the Diamond Tower, and Chris is taking over your living quarters. I shall see that that is done when my new household arrives."

"Dartz." Ironheart stood.

"You mean, your Highness." Dartz nodded his head and frowned.

"Dartz, I had no idea you even knew how to call a council meeting."

"Believe me, Father." Dartz folded his arms, "I know a lot more than what you taught me."

Ironheart was escorted backwards to the back of the hall.

"I now make my Advisor," He turned to look at Iona, "My own Queen. Iona. She is the only person whose opinion I value, and therefore she shall be my Advisor."

A ripple of applause went round a few courtiers. Dartz knew they did not like it, but that was tough. They were going to have to put up with it. Dartz placed the chain around her neck with lingering ceremony. It was cold, and she wished she hadn't worn such a plunging neckline, as the gold hung on her bare skin. But the dress was significant. It was what she had worn when Ironheart had announced her first pregnancy. But this time, Dartz would do it.

"Secondly" Dartz's voice echoed off the walls, "I have a joyous announcement to make." He took Iona's hand and brought her forward. "My wife, Queen Iona and Advisor to the king of Atlantis, has conceived another child."

A gasp came from the courtiers, and this time the applause was almost deafening. Dartz smiled, and Iona put her other hand upon her stomach, turning sideways for the members of the court to see the tiny bump.

Chris stood up, "Long live the King and Queen of Atlantis!" she shouted as instructed.

The chants went up loudly, Long Live The King. Dartz scooped Chris up and held her, putting his other arm firmly around Iona's waist.

This was to be a new era. An era where the King was allowed a family. An era of communal spirit. An era of trust.

Ironheart seethed at the back of the room, but kept grimly silent. His son had not won.

Dartz, Iona and Chris spent the rest of the day in the meeting hall, going through papers, people's records and history, looking at who to appoint in what position. Chris sat playing with three dolls, occasionally asking one parent or another to play with her.

"Daddy has very important work to sort out, Chris!" Iona gave her a cuddle and sat her on her knee.

"Actually," Dartz folded some paper and passed it to Iona, "Daddy has a very important job for Chris!"

Chris clapped her hands excitedly.

"You are going to help Daddy choose you a new nanny and a few tutors!" Dartz looked at her, "Do you think you can do that."

"I don't know..." She began, "What if I get it wrong?"

"Well." Dartz looked at Iona, "If you get it wrong then we can get a new one."

"Ok." Chris pulled at her dress. "Mummy. You _promised_ to let me try on your wedding dress."

Iona laughed. "Alright then." She rang a bell and a nervous maid came in.

"Could you bring down my wedding robes. I believe they are in my clothes hall."

"Yes, my lady." She curtsied.

"What's your name?" Dartz frowned and tapped his fingers.

"Drensdie, Sire." She kept her eyes cast downwards.

"Are you happy here?" Dartz shuffled through some papers.

"Yes Sire. Only..."

"Only what?" Dartz needed to find out how to be a better king.

"Only, I've worked her for six years now, since I was fourteen. I started doing the laundry for the diamond tower, but when your beautiful daughter was born I applied to look after her. They kept me doing the laundry for five years! Then they moved me to be maid to the great hall. And that don't entail much, my lord. But I shouldn't complain, I'm very happy here!"

Dartz looked to her, "How should you like to be maid for Chris?"

"You can be my maid." Chris raised her head to look important, "You're very pretty."

Drensdie stared, "I... I should like that very much!"

"It's settled then, you shall be in charge of the princess's' wardrobe." Dartz moved a sheet of paper on to a pile. "Now fetch that wedding dress."

"Yes Sire."

"By the way!" Iona stood, "How did you come across your job in the first place? We want to make sure people will be getting jobs the correct way from now on."

Drensdie looked down at her feet, "Well, My lady. Er... My mother petitioned the... then king."

Dartz frowned, "Petitioned the king?"

"Yes Sire. Said otherwise she'd tell if I didn't get the job."

"Tell what?" Iona said cautiously.

"I've been forbidden to say, I'm sorry."

Dartz stood, "I am the king and you shall tell me, otherwise you may find yourself short of the job you just claimed."

She swallowed and in a very timid voice said, "Tell the court that the King was my father."

Dartz and Iona stood in awe. There was a long silence.

"Mummy!" Chris stamped her foot, "I want my dress!"

"Fetch her dress!" Iona shooed the maid out of the room and closed the door, and turned to look at Dartz. "How many are there?" She said nervously.

Dartz lowered himself slowly in to his seat. "I have no idea. I would hope just her."

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Chris tugged his cloak.

"Nothing."

"Then why do you look all sad?"

"I don't." He snapped, pushing her away. "Now go and play with your toys and do not disturb me."

Iona came and laid her hand gently on Dartz's shoulder, "I think we need to find them. All."

"I don't want to know who they are, if there are more."

"I think we need to." Iona said quickly, "As your wife, I have no desire to know how many children your father produced, but as your Advisor I think we need to know who we can trust."

Dartz paused, suppressing a desire to shout. He composed himself, "Who can we trust?"

"No one with any link to your father. They may be spies."

"How can we tell if they do have any link to my father?"

Iona shrugged, "Drensdie admitted. We'll pay her to resign."

Dartz nodded, "Perhaps she can help us find some others?"

Iona nodded, "You can question her whilst I help Chris try on the dress."

The maid came back in carrying a big white box with a blue ribbon round it. She placed it on the table, and quickly turned towards the door.

"Wait, please." Dartz snapped his fingers.

Drensdie turned slowly and walked towards him. If she was twenty, Dartz worked out he must have been eight when she was born. It sickened him. "I need you to help me, Drensdie."

"Yes Sire?" She said in a thin whisper.

"How often have you ever spoken to your father."

She shrugged, "He doesn't know my name, but I served him at dinner at the feast about a month ago."

Dartz nodded, "Do you know if my father had any more children he hired to work here? If so, how many?"

"No one knows exactly. We're forbidden to talk of it, but you hear rumours, I know three for certain."

Dartz gestured for her to sit down as Iona took the box over to Chris and lead her in to the back room.

"Do tell me. It's important."

Drensdie nodded, "there's a guard in the first battalion. He can't fight to save his life, yet he managed to get up there. His name's Gwandril. After the previous king's own father."

Dartz bit the side of his mouth to stop himself saying anything as he flicked through the papers of the first battalion. He found the sheet that read 'Gwandril, 28 years of age. Born in the late summers.'

Dartz clenched his fist. He was the same age as him. Born late summer when Dartz was born early summer. "Who else." He said through gritted teeth.

"There's the washer girl. She's about 19 with brown hair. Like the old King's. I've spoken to her about it myself, because you look for similar people. But I shan't say her name."

Dartz glared, tapping his finger. "It shall not be said that you told me." He said calmly. He mustn't lose his temper.

"She's my friend, my lord!"

"And I'm your king." Dartz said stiffly with a hint of menace.

"Biril." She lowered her head sadly.

Dartz found her paper and put it in a pile.

"And there's a girl just started working her last week. Minosata her name was. But they're the only ones I know."

Dartz stared at her, suddenly nauseous. "Minosata? Really? Does Ironheart know she's his child?"

"He thinks she's his brother's child, but I know her mother, and she never knew the old king's brother."

Dartz got up and stretched, "That's all."

The girl left hurriedly, and Dartz wandered to the back of the room, scratching his head. Trying to make Minosata his mistress was the sickest thing Dartz had known, even if he did think she was his cousin. Dartz kicked a chair angrily into the wall, the noise echoing off all the walls.

Iona ran in. "Dartz! Are you ok?"

"No. No, I'm really not ok." He rested his fist against the wall and breathed heavily, "How DARE he!" He hit the wall, making Iona jump back.

"Did you find out who they were?"

Dartz nodded. "The girl he tried to make my mistress."

Iona's mouth fell open, "That's disgusting!"

Dartz nodded. He was just thankful he loved his wife enough not to have been tempted by her.

Iona crept towards him and hugged him, nuzzling her head into his chest. "Can you try to be happy to see Chris in the dress? She's ever so pretty in it, and she loves it."

Dartz nodded, "Just... just give me a few seconds." He moved away and shook himself out. "Where is she?" He moved towards a window, the air was becoming increasingly thick.

"Chris?" Iona called, "Daddy wants to see you."

Chris floated in, the colours of the wedding dress flowing round her. It was magnificent oranges, reds and yellows, the colours of Iona's old home. The blue veil was terribly long for her, floating all the way down to her ankles, where it had only come to Iona's tail bone.

"The blue doesn't really match it. But I want to wear this dress on _my _wedding day." Chris tried to spin round, as she tripped over the great lengths Iona had bundled up for her.

Dartz laughed, "You look very pretty, Chris, but unfortunately you will have to wear blue for your dress." He needed this. The innocence of his child would take away the pain that came from his father.

"But as the oldest daughter," Iona pulled the front of the veil over Chris' head, "You shall wear this veil. This was Dartz's mother's, when she married Ironhea... Grandpapa."

Chris gasped and looked at the end of it. Dartz smiled, he needed his family.

"Why shall I wear blue?" She pouted, "I want to wear _this!_"

"Because," Iona lifted her up and sat down on a chair with her, "Blue is the colour of Atlantis, and you are a princess of Atlantis before you are queen of anywhere else. Your Father wore a blue tunic, I remember. He had a gold belt on, and the first thing I saw of him was his long, blue hair through the front of my own veil, which was the same colour as my wedding dress. I walked up to the front of the temple, with three women I had _never_ seen before and only my Captain of the Queens Guard to lead me, and he handed me to your father. We had never spoken, seen or even really heard of each other before."

"Were you scared?" Chris had taken the veil off and was examining the little tiara on top.

"Yes she was." Dartz answered for her, "Because I had to take her hand, and she shook like nothing in Atlantis."

"Except you." Iona poked him, "You were just as scared as me. Your father didn't even dare look at me until half way down the aisle."

"And I didn't see much then because the veil was so thick!"

Iona smiled, "And when we got to the front of the temple, we stood face to face and held each others' hands, which is terrifying when you haven't met the other person before. I had always been told to keep my eyes downcast, but I was so curious about what my future husband would look like that I just had to look!"

"I saw you looking, you know. I could just see your eyes, and I thought they were the prettiest I had ever seen." Dartz looked deep in to her eyes.

"Then what happened?!" Chris clapped her hands in excitement.

"Well." Iona smiled, "We said our solemn promise, and then your father's mother's veil was brought out to him. Because daddy doesn't have any sisters it passed on to him for his wife. Usually a replica is made, so if you get a sister, she won't get my veil," She felt the gauzy fabric between her fingers. Iona lifted it up to her face, inspecting the deep blue colours. It still smelt like the day she got there. She looked down at Chris and handed it to her. Wide-eyed, her daughter handled it with the same care she had seen her mother use, "She'll get a replica of this." She smiled at Chris. "Like my sun coloured veil was a replica of my mother's, because I had six older sisters. But if you have a brother, you shall still get my veil, and a whole new veil will be created for his wife."

"Good." Chris sat there smugly, like she had won a great trophy.

"Then," Iona continued "Daddy removed my veil to look at my face, and I saw him smile, so I smiled gently too. But we weren't supposed to because Grandpapa gave a _very_ disapproving look! So he took his own mother's veil and put it on my head, and it fitted perfectly. He then had to take my veil and rip it in half."

"No one's doing that to my veil!" Chris clung to it protectively.

"It's part of the ceremony." Iona hugged her, "Then, the priest tied half of the ripped veil around our wrists and joined us together. We then turned to the crowd and they all applauded. It was a huge wedding! So many people had come, and yours shall be just like that when you get married!"

Dartz frowned, "Of course at the _moment_ you're still my little girl!" He picked her up spun her round, "And nobody's going to take you away until they _absolutely have to!"_

Iona, Dartz and Chris all laughed. Dartz put her down and smiled, "Now go and take mummy's wedding dress off. We don't want it to get ripped!"

Chris bundled up the skirts and began to run off. "Daddy?" she turned around again, "Is that all you do when you get married?"

"You have a big party afterwards!" Iona began to walk after her, "And everyone gives you presents! You get food and you meet your new courtiers, and then you live happily ever after!"

Chris frowned. "Then why did Daddy shout the other day?"

Dartz blushed slightly, "Daddy has a bad temper. And everyone one fights now and then. But Daddy shouldn't have shouted, should he?"

Chris shook her head, "No. But I bet mummy looked beautiful. How old were you mummy?"

"I was only 16. And I was 17 when I had you. And your daddy was 23 when he got married!"

"That's _really_ old!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oi" Dartz laughed, "If that was old, what am I now? Anyway, get you gone." He stamped his foot after her, making her laugh and run out.

The merriment seemed to pass.

Dartz sighed. He called the guard from outside the room. He stared him in the face, unable to tell who was a half brother and who wasn't. "I need a meeting with my household staff. And the guards. I need everyone assembled there at the sixth stroke exactly. Understood? Anyone not there or arriving late will be instantly dismissed."

"Yes Sire." The guard stamped his foot, swivelled round on his heel and left the room.

Dartz still found there salute insanely stupid.


	5. Gathering Darkness

The household were gathered in the great hall for the second time that day. Many were fed up. Many showed it in their faces. Dartz waited for the stroke of six, where he would step out on to the marble followed by Iona. He could see them all waiting from behind a thick cloth, he wanted to make this regal.

The clock rung out and Dartz paraded magnificently towards the servants and the guards. Iona followed keeping with his pace. She could not afford to look unable to move as fast as him. She was now the second highest ranking figure in Atlantis after all.

He stood dead central to the servants looking both ways before addressing them. He would remain in control. Make them wait.

"I understand I have called you away from your duties yet again. I apologise. But after this those who are not dismissed may go straight to their chambers.

"I can no longer trust a great number of my household. There are spies and watchers everywhere. It has got to the point where I can trust only those I hire myself, and as you know, you were all hired by my father. From tomorrow your contracts are destroyed. Any of you who wish to keep your jobs, reapply tomorrow with the rest. Those who wish to go may go. However," Dartz paused, his eyes searching the crowd, "If you are descended of royal blood, I ask you to step up immediately. You shall not be reapplying tomorrow. Those who reapply I wish to have information of your age and who your father is. I shall know who is lying. I have three people I wish to question now, they are Gwandril, Biril and" he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Minosata."

There was a mumble. People were on to him by now. He hoped they would understand his rightful anger at his Father's infidelity. Although there would be those who would argue they had done nothing wrong.

"You're all dismissed until you are given new contracts. No one needs to work. If any of you are descended of royal blood, please step up to talk with me now. You shall not be harmed if you do it now."

"And I wish to speak with anyone who was appointed as Chris's maid. The contract works slightly differently for you." Iona smiled and walked to the left of the hall whilst Dartz walked to the right. Standing divided but ruling over all was the message they intended to give.

A great number of people approached Dartz, including three of Chris's maids. Many of them had brown hair, except a young girl with short blue hair and a taller man with blood red locks.

"Thank you. I wish to say that I am grateful for you stepping forward." He saw Minosata peering wondrously at him. He coughed, "I guess that you are all sons and daughters to the last king. King Ironheart." He hated them all so much, but he had to remain calm.

There was a general nodding of heads, glancing round at each other, bewildered. Not one of them had any idea they were in this number.

"You shall not be permitted to reapply for your jobs tomorrow, although I wish you all to stay in the Long Gallery for questioning. It is important. Those who answer honestly shall be given pension for going. I shall see you there in ten minutes."

Dartz strode off, allowing the throng to make their way up to the long gallery. Iona had just dismissed the maids who were going to go and wait on Chris again.

"She's three maids down, Dartz..." Iona bit her lip, looking after them in worry.

"She'll be fine. Those maids were in my group..."

"I dismissed her nanny instantly." Iona was still looking after the horde of illegitimate children.

"Good."

Iona shook her head, "Some will lie. Some will reapply even if they are Ironheart's children."

"I had hoped that wouldn't happen. But what can we do about it?"

"Everything." A familiar voice echoed from the back of the gardens. Dartz spun round and stood protectively in front of Iona.

"Who is there?" He cautioned. There were no longer any guards to protect them.

"Cranzoak. You remember me? I have been researching the Orichalcos."

Dartz frowned. In his fury he had forgotten the Orichalcos. "Speak you business." He stood down.

Cranzoak walked forward, his sleeved joined together from his clasped hands. "It appears these rain stones have more power that we first thought." He took one out and held it between two fingers, "They hold a developing magic."

"Explain." Dartz folded his arms, he hadn't much time.

"Wielded by those who know how to use it, this stone can create things only dreamt of before. For instance." Cranzoak lowered his hood. His face was wizened with age, his hair grey like his eyes. He began to murmur words as he moved the stone slowly down the centre of his face.

Dartz's eyes widened with Iona's as they witnessed his skin unfold and become beautiful. He opened his eyes to reveal a brilliant green shine from them. "You see?" He smiled, a young smile not blessed to him before.

"Yes..." Dartz whispered, "It returns youth..."

"That is only a demonstration. For yourself there is a much better use." He opened a little pouch, Dartz stared at his youthful hands in awe. "This pouch contains my share of these stones. We don't know what sent them, but we can know other things." He smiled and walked closer to Dartz, "Tell me a truth."

Dartz moved back slightly, as Iona caught his hand. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love my wife?"

Cranzoak smiled and looked in to his hand, "That is the truth. Now tell me a lie."

Dartz paused, "The people think I rule this kingdom well."

Iona pushed him lightly and shook her head.

"No." Cranzoak said, "That is the truth still." He held up the stone and it shone white through the green exterior. "What do you think of your father?"

Dartz licked his lips nervously, "I have a great respect for him."

The stone went dark, as a black glow emanated from the stone.

"A lie at last." Cranzoak smiled.

Dartz stared at the stone. "That is brilliant..." He whispered reaching out for it.

"No, sire." He snatched it back, "We are not sure of its full power yet. You may not want to touch it. We need a king to rule Atlantis, and I would never forgive myself if I allowed any harm to come to you."

Dartz nodded, "How can we use this to test their honestly then?"

The young face smiled, barely making a crinkle, "I can sit in with you both."

"No." Iona shook her head, "As your adviser Dartz I would not recommend it." She had let go of his hand, for some reason, she felt her duties as Queen and her duties as Advisor were two separate posts.

Dartz continued to stare at the stone.

"Dartz." Iona nudged him, "I have another suggestion."

Dartz blinked blindly at the stone, almost entranced.

"Dartz!" Iona said more sharply.

"Yes!" He jumped, seeming almost to have only just woken up. "Yes..."

"I was thinking that if we had a stone lying in say, a box, I can easily check to see if they're lying."

Cranzoak nodded, "This would work."

Iona smiled, "Be kind enough to bring a box down to the grand hall tomorrow morning then. We shall operate it there."

When Cranzoak had bowed and left, Dartz looked at Iona, "How can he know the stones do so much in such a short time?"

"I don't know..." She pondered, "But this will help us. I can't see what damage it can do for us."

Dartz nodded. "I'll trust you, then."

The presence of the stone still lingered in the hall, Iona sensed it. "Come. You must be up in the long gallery."

She felt it best to get away from it.

* * *

><p>The moon hung high in the sky as it watched over Atlantis that night.<p>

The hooded figure trod strongly, yet cautiously on the path up to the great castle. His sword thumped against his leg as he stepped.

When he stopped, he looked up at the tower. A figure, long hair, but silhouetted by firelight stood looking out across the kingdom.

He hoped it was her. How he had longed for her.

He licked his lips and continued up the path.

* * *

><p>The day would be long and tiresome. Dartz sat down heavily in the chair, after very little sleep the night before. He rubbed his eyes and frowned at an old empty glass. He snapped his fingers and cursed. Perhaps sending all the servants away had been a bad idea... Although it had been nice knowing that no one had been listening in at his room that night.<p>

He ran down to the kitchens and found them totally deserted, all the half washed pots left there, as if evacuated in a hurry. He looked in all the cupboards, never finding what he wanted. This was his own home and he didn't even know where anything was kept.

Eventually he found a bottle of something that looked drinkable. He found a bowl, as he was at a loss to know where the glasses were and poured himself a drink into the bowl. He sloshed it round disapprovingly, and shrugged. He was thirsty and it would have to do.

He carried it back up to the grand hall and puzzled over how to drink out of it. The back door of the hall swung open and closed again. Iona had put fresh flowers in her hair, and was wearing a revealing dress, neckline down to her navel again. It was in colours of blue and yellow, with a large slit that travelled up the left leg.

"What do you think, _my lord_?" She curtsied mockingly in front of him, walking seductively towards him.

Dartz blushed a little, "Stop it." He sounded a little serious, "Trying to distract me when we have important business!" He pulled her in to his lap and kissed her, giving up. He found her irresistible.

They were interrupted by the creaking of the grand door as Chris and two young maids stood with her.

"Mummy! Daddy! Yuck!" Chris looked appalled.

"Do not speak to your king like that!" Iona smiled and walked over to greet her. "You are all dismissed from your duties now. Please reapply if you feel capable."

The maids nodded stiffly, their frustration showing in their faces. They left and the doors were closed.

"Mummy, why are you wearing that?" Chris looked displeased that she could see practically all of her mother's leg,

"Because she looks very beautiful in it!" Dartz had put his feet over the arm of the throne and was swigging what had happened to be wine out of the bowl. It dribbled slightly down his mouth, why could he not find a cup...

"I think it looks silly." Chris frowned, "And you'll get a cold leg."

"Chris!" Iona felt a little saddened, "I'm wearing this because I feel fresh! I've had a morning bath in the pools, and the weather outside is very hot!"

Chris turned and ran to play with some little porcelain figures in the corner of the room and Iona went and sat back next to Dartz. Chris' attention span was certainly nothing to be marvelled at...

"Do I look silly?"

"Anything but!" Dartz tried to keep his eyes fixed firmly on hers, "It will be a good test of our new servants loyalty. If you catch any of them staring, or if they tell you that you look nice, they're out."

Iona smiled, she knew Dartz was protecting her because he loved her, not because he was jealous. She liked that. She'd always wanted a husband who cared. "Is that the box?"

"I suppose so." Dartz took another drink.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.

"I couldn't find a glass..."

Iona opened the gold box. The stone was small and pleasing to the eye. It was a translucent green and although it did very little in the box, there was almost an aura around it. She closed the lid, she mustn't touch it. "What did you say to them last night?"

Dartz shrugged, "I gave them the money, asked them to tell me their relationships with my father. It appears he only ever acknowledged the boys. I then took them personally out to the gate on five wagons. There were a lot of them, I can tell you."

Iona nodded, "They're gone now. Does your father know about this?"

"I expect so. He probably noticed when no one brought him his evening meal."

Dartz got up and moved to a grand window, "There are so many people..."

"We'll get through them all as quickly as possible." Iona followed him and rested her hand on his shoulder, she had a relaxing touch.

"Mummy, when can I meet them?"

"Be patient." Dartz turned towards the table, again, only intimate for a moment.

"We should interview Chris's maids first." Iona followed him back, "She'll need them this evening."

"We need cooks this evening." Dartz looked at her pleadingly, "We didn't have a proper meal last night and I'm starved."

"Dartz!" A new voice boomed from the back of the hall, but a familiar one. Dartz closed his eyes. Ironheart.

"Where was my breakfast? Where are the servants to run my bath? Where were the guards to keep us safe from attack? What have you done!" He roared, furious.

"Leave now father. I'm just getting to that."

Iona stood nervously, her new position as advisor put her only just below the king, but she had always had to bow before. She glanced at Dartz who was glaring moodily in to his bowl of wine. She hurriedly went on one knee. Chris had never bothered to learn protocol like this, and continued to play happily with her little figures.

"You have no idea how dangerous it was last night, leaving the castle unattended?" Ironheart marched forward.

"Iona, do not bow, you are both my queen and my advisor and he should beg humbly for our apology."

"I shall do no such thing, Dartz." He spat, "You cannot run this kingdom."

Dartz flung his throne backwards and turned violently on his father "I'VE RUN IT BETTER THAN YOU EVER HAVE!" Dartz screamed, "OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?" He breathed heavily, "Have you forgotten that you littered my palace with illegitimate children, all hungry for a little bit of power. Have you forgotten that the girl you sent into my room was my OWN SISTER?!"

The hall echoed ominously. Ironheart's eyes narrowed, "She was your cousin."

"No." Dartz glared, unblinking in to his eyes, "No, she was a sister."

Ironheart licked his lips, silent for once. Iona stared. Silence in Ironheart was very rare.

"Daddy?" Chris got up and skipped over to him.

"Not now, Chris."

"But _Daddy!" _She insisted.

"NOT NOW CHRIS!" Dartz turned and looked down his nose at her, "Daddy's busy."

Chris stood there, so much smaller than everyone else, her lip trembling.

"You should probably leave, Father. And I'm sorry that no one crept in and killed you in the night." Dartz turned and sat back in his chair, "it won't happen again..."

Ironheart turned his eyes catching Iona's and flung himself out the door. Although she had caught his eye for no more than a second, there had been an evil intent in it. A plan, something. What frightened her was that she knew it involved her.

Chris burst in to tears. Dartz rolled his head angrily.

"Chris!" Iona went over and picked her up, "What's wrong?" Picking Chris up was becoming increasingly difficult...

"_I want to go!" _She wailed, "_I want to go to my room because Daddy shouted!"_

Dartz tapped his fingers angrily on the table. "We'll choose your maids first if you stop crying."

The tears stopped instantly, and Dartz went to the door, and called all the people applying for positions to aid the princess. Iona suppressed a smile. Dartz had always hated Chris to cry, which made it very easy for her to have her own way...

The sessions went on, and on, and on. By lunch they had managed to fill all Chris's servants positions and that included nannies teachers and maids. Chris had helped, but it had turned out Chris had been picking people for mainly the wrong reasons, such as looks, and any compliments paid to the young princess.

By lunch everyone was hungry.

"I need lunch..." Dartz grumbled along with his stomach.

"We'd better hire some cooks then! This is taking an age." Iona shuffled through a few more papers.

"No. We'll get our own food. I need to hire guards next; We're in too much danger without them."

Iona stood up and walked in to the back marble hall to address the new maids serving Chris. She told two of them to provide three meals for the royal family and come back in.

"We should get on with choosing guards, Dartz."

Dartz nodded and walked over to the door and called for the guards to step forward.

Many strong men made their way towards the door, forming a smart line. "Come in." He said to the first as he walked back to the table.

The man came in and the process started all over again.

It seemed like they had met over a thousand men by the time the food came, and yet another man walked in.

"State your name." Dartz leant, bored over the table, holding the quill.

"Vandibro Guasti Nankinsani."

Dartz looked at him, his skin was darker than many people in Antlantis, and his hair shone golden.

"Where have you come from?"

"Eldorado."

Dartz frowned, "I didn't realise we had any contact with your people."

"You don't." Vandibro remained sullen faced, but he almost seemed to be smirking at him.

"Well." Dartz bit in to the bread. "Do you have any royal relations?"

"Yes. And you don't need a stone to tell you I'm not lying, do you?"

Dartz narrowed his eyes. "You know about the Orichalcos?"

"Yes." He leaned forward, "You don't think Atlantis is the only kingdom to have been blessed by the green stones, and believe me, they are some blessing."

Dartz coughed, brushing it aside, "You said you had royal blood."

"Yes."

"I specifically asked for no one of royal blo..."

"Dartz." Iona laid her hand on his arm, "Look."

Dartz leaned over and saw an orange glow emanating from the stone. His eyes widened.

"Don't fear. An orange glow means you are speaking to a man who has great power over the stones. Do you remember?" The man looked at Iona, as his eyes wandered down her dress.

"Raise your chin." Dartz warned.

"Why? I haven't seen anything I haven't seen before." He smiled a sickly smile.

"You are no longer being considered for a job here." Dartz brushed the sheet of paper aside.

"Oh my goodness." Iona breathed, "You're him."

"Yes. Your sister was most unsatisfactory."

Dartz looked between Vandibro and his wife, "What's going on?" The heat was rising inside him, causing him fury.

"Never told him?" Vandibro smiled sideways at her.

"No." She whispered, "It never mattered."

"What happened?" Dartz snarled.

"I was fourteen." She looked at Dartz, "It doesn't matter."

"You have taken her from me." Vandibro glared at Dartz, "She was my chosen wife. She was the woman I wanted, weren't you Iona? And you liked me."

"I did not like you. You convinced yourself I liked you." She looked him directly in the eye, "I was petrified of you."

Dartz was seething, "You had probably better tell me what the HELL is going on." He slammed his hand down on the wood of the table.

"He visited my Father's kingdom looking for a wife. Two of my older sisters lived there and father offered either of them to him, but he wouldn't take his eyes off of me, and one day, he just... walked in on me bathing."

Dartz drummed his fingers angrily, "Get out." He hissed.

"I didn't do anything to you." He said with a laugh, "I merely kissed you. You were so beautiful."

"I was saved by my older sister coming in." Iona looked to Dartz.

"And she was just like her mother, only having girls." Vandibro spat, "Has she served you that way? Only female children?"

"I love my children." Dartz was scratching the arms of his throne in his anger, creating a screeching sound with his nails.

"Child, Daddy!" Chris interrupted, "I'm an only child."

Dartz rolled his eyes, "I shall be blessed with more."

"Ah..." Vandibro nodded and stood up, staring at Iona's breasts. "I waited two years for you. But the day you turned sixteen you were nowhere to be seen. Gone. I asked where you had gone, and you had been shipped off to Atlantis. Forever. And I was married to your elder sister. But now she has met with an unfortunate end." He smiled, a hint of a laugh on his lips, "The end of my sword." He patted the weapon that hung at his hip.

Iona's mouth dropped open, her eyes filling with fear. She put her hand on her stomach, feeling physically sick.

He began to circle the table. "But I would tell you, Dartz, sire, that the Orichalcos can do so much for you."

With a sudden flash of movement, Vandibro had opened the box and took out the stone. Rolling it his hands, he muttered something before he flung it towards Dartz. The stone hurtled towards him too fast, and it struck his right eye. It stayed there.

Dartz screamed and clutched at the burning pain. It stung. It stuck there, burning.

"What have you done?!" Iona screamed as Dartz writhed off his chair.

"It's time for a change" Vandibro clearly enjoyed seeing Iona distraught, "I'll tell the others that they will not be seen today." Vandibro sauntered out, smiling.

Dartz flailed helplessly, clawing at his eye. Iona rolled him over and straddled him. "Hold still."

She took hold of his hands and moved them away from his face, and saw the stone burying itself under his eyelid. She grabbed hold of it wrenching it out, it felt ice cold to touch. Dartz screamed and writhed in pain.

Iona held it up to her face, still trying to keep Dartz under control.

"Daddy!" Chris was crying.

Iona held the stone and stared at it. Why did she find it so beautiful? It had pained her husband. She was knocked back to reality as Dartz thrashed under her. Disgusted by the stone, she flung it away from her. She would have no part in its evil. She realised she was crying.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Chris wailed.

"Chris, I need you to get the doctor! He's up in his medical room."

Chris looked bewildered for a few seconds before running out the room.

"Dartz, Dartz listen to me." Iona stroked his face as he murmured distortedly, the pain all over his face.

She started singing softly, stroking his hair, until his breathing began to slow, her forehead resting against his.

She climbed off him and looked in to his face, opening his eye slightly with her finger. She gasped.

The doctor burst in and told her she should leave. Chris stood in the doorway weeping.

Iona took her hand and lead her away, out in to the courtyard, where the crowd of potential servants stood.

"I'm sorry," she said, dazed, was his eye...green? "We cannot see any more of you today." She must have been seeing things... "An incident has occurred." The brilliant yellow of his eyes had been changed... "However, I shall bring a reward for anyone who brings me the head of Vandibro Guasti Nankinsani."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hello Atlanteans! Thank you for reading this latest chapter, and I hope it was to your liking. I know I was meant to get this chapter out yesterday, and failed to do so, but I have worked doubly hard on this today. Also as an apology you may expect a One Shot by me at some point this week. <strong>

**I would like to thank you for your continued support, and all your encouraging reviews. Also to my editor, MrPegasusSir.**

**Keep reading and stay happy!**

**RanulfFlambard4**


	6. The Eye of the Storm

_The pain. Can't see. Can't feel. Anything else._

_Except the hurt. The pain. Iona._

_Vandibro._

Iona came in to her bedchamber late that night. She had put the guards they had at posts, and had put Chris to bed herself. Now she only wanted to see her husband.

Dartz was looking out the window in a long tunic, white, almost ghost like. It was one he often liked to sleep in. When she closed the door he turned away, ashamed and walked to the corner of the room.

The mirrors all had cloth hanging over them. Iona knew that tonight might be difficult.

"How are you?"

Dartz shrugged, "Maybe you should go to your own room tonight."

"No." Iona shook her head, "I need to know you're ok."

"Well I'm not." He snapped, turning his head away.

She came and stood a little way behind him. "I've sent out a decree to find him."

Dartz got up and walked towards his bed.

"Dartz, you know nothing ever happened between us. That man was just talking. He wanted to make you mad" Iona tried to keep her voice strong, but a crackle had appeared in it.

He climbed into bed and faced away from her.

She took a deep breath and changed into her night gown. She climbed in to bed, "Dartz, please." She tried to look him in the eye but he turned over, keeping his eyes shut.

"Dartz? You don't know what's happened."

"I think I do know. There was someone before me."

"He only ever kissed me." She pleaded, "Father kept him away from me for so long, but he wouldn't go away! I was so lucky that your father sent out word that you needed a wife, it meant I could escape."

"Escape?" Dartz scoffed, still not facing her, "Is that all I am? Escape? Lucky you."

"No!" Iona felt a tear trickle down her cheek, her voice growing weaker.

There was a silence. "Perhaps I have got the wrong advisor."

Iona shook her head, "You know Dartz, you should he thankful he harassed me. Without his harassment, my elder sister would have been sent to be your bride."

"Perhaps that wouldn't have been such a bad thing." Dartz turned angrily around to glare at her, but quickly hid his face in shame, "I have lost both my wife and my looks today, and all from one man."

"I've already seen, Dartz." She almost whispered, "And it doesn't affect my feelings for you."

"When did you see?" He barked.

"When I took the stone out your eye. When I was checking your pupils. When I was trying to keep you from having a seizure on the floor." Her voice had grown bitter from trying to hold back the tears which were flowing uncontrollably down her face.

Dartz looked at her, "You removed the stone?"

"Yes. And you know what? I didn't care that one of your eyes had gone green. I cared that you were alive." She threw herself out of bed and went towards her robe. "I'm going to my own quarters. I don't wish to shame you by crying."

Dartz dashed out of bed and caught her arm, harder than he meant to, "Iona. The doctor said that if that stone had gone any further in to my eye then it may have replaced my eye entirely."

She looked at him, her eyes trembling along with the rest of her body.

"He didn't tell me it was you who had got that stone out, he thought that it must have fallen out when I hit my head on the floor."

"I made sure you didn't hit your head." She said quietly.

Dartz looked away, unable to know what to say to her, the silence in the room deafening.

"Dartz." She whispered again, pulling her hand closer to herself.

He swung his head back sharply to look at her. He snatched his hand away quickly, and saw the red mark he had left. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It doesn't matter..."

"For everything." He interrupted, lowering his head, "I didn't realise it was you who saved me. I'm so sorry." He sunk down on to the end of the bed, his hands clasped together, cutting off his own blood.

Iona sat down next to him and put her hand lightly on his, prying his fingers apart, "I forgive you, because I love you."

"I still don't know why." Dartz murmured through the tears he was holding back.

"Because you are my Lord, my husband, my king, my bedfellow, and..." She paused, lowering her head to look in to his eyes, "My best friend."

"My eyes are ruined."

She smiled, "Actually, I find them more exotic. More exciting."

Dartz chuckled and let a tear fall down his cheek.

They cried together that night.

The next day, they continued to choose their new household, but this time, they had four new guards around them. The day ran smoothly, but it was long and dull. Dartz had still been quiet and snappish, afraid of comment on his one green eye and one yellow. Chris hadn't been permitted to be with them, Iona wanted a long talk with her before she made any comment on his eye.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. After seeing the last cook applicant, Dartz stood up and stretched. "That's enough for one day, I'd say."

"I quite agree!" Iona stood and picked up some papers. Her headdress had grown heavy on her brow, and she was glad to be able to remove it.

"Sire!" The door burst open, Iona swiftly replaced her crown "I bring news of the Orichalcos!" It was Cranzoak, carrying a file.

"Be quick then." Dartz seated himself, "My wife and I are hungry."

"It is safe when used for good, as you can see." He held up a sheet of paper.

"What is that?"

"A carriage with no horses." Cranzoak smiled, still with a young face. "It moves without them! We have found that it transfers energy."

"I'm not keen on the idea of these stones being used around the kingdom, they appear to have a life of their own." Dartz tried not to look at him. He felt like the Orichalcos was still stuck there. He didn't want it around him.

Cranzoak paused, "What makes you say that?"

Iona stepped forward as if to protect Dartz, but he shook his head.

Dartz leaned forward on a chair, "Look at my eyes."

"Fascinating." Cranzoak smiled, "But you knew it had changing powers."

"Yes. But it tried to burrow in to my eye."

Cranzoak nodded, /"It saw a useful body to put its energy to. They are clever. May I have the stone back?"

"It was destroyed."

Cranzoak laughed, "They cannot be destroyed. Tell me which fire it was thrown in and I'll find it."

"I threw it across the floor. I think it went under the rug." Iona pointed at the rug that lay all across the hall.

"I would have sensed it if it had been there. You're sure it landed there?"

Iona nodded wearily.

"Then... Someone must have taken it."

Dartz nodded, "Fascinating." He got up and began to leave, taking Iona's hand.

"Which means it may be in the hands of evil. Used for any bad thing." Cranzoak tried to make them stop.

"Find it then." Dartz left, and Cranzoak frowned after them. He went down to the floor and began to look for it. He didn't know why, but he sensed a doom within the King. Like his whole kingdom falling around him. His own death in the King's eyes. He shook his head. The Orichalcos had a habit of tricking people. But he had to find that stone before someone else did.

* * *

><p>Ironheart sat in his quarters with a large goblet and a large jug of wine. The only one he got a day, unless he was to travel all the way down to the kitchens to fetch himself another. But he had avoided the kitchen for years, in fear of running in to... unwanted faces. But he was running out, and that was bothering him.<p>

It wasn't the only thing that bothered him. His son's insolence bothered him. His son's wife bothered him. The attack that had been made on his son bothered him, but not as much as others. If his son died now, he could have his throne back...

No. He could not wish death on his own kin.

He leaned back in to the ornate cushions he had commissioned during his days as king. They still felt the same, and up until his son's violent turn, he had still felt like King.

He muttered to himself as he poured just under the right amount in to his goblet. Why had he abdicated?

_Because if I hadn't, I may not even be alive right now..._

The thought was annoying, but true. His unpopularity as king had begun when he had not even been seen at his wife's funeral. Dartz had been there, as a young prince, and had practically governed the ceremony. It had been a hard time for Dartz. He'd been but eight years old.

Ironheart thought back to that time, of the young maid whom had been so attentive to him during those hard months... He wondered where she had gone now, and what had happened to the son she bore him... He had had so many sons. So many more fit to rule than he imagined Dartz was...

His train of thought was broken by the creaking door. Ironheart jolted his head up, as a young, muscular man swaggered in.

"I've requested an audience with the old King. Well. I found your rooms anyway..."

"So, you are?" Ironheart looked over his desk, his glasses propped on to his nose, from reading a very old accounts book. Old habits died hard.

"Vandibro. I'm a prince of Eldorado."

"Then why are you not there?"

"The Orichalcos has fallen in another part of the world. I have come to see why."

Ironheart nodded, "Hasn't there been a decree to kill you?"

"Oh, probably." Vandibro shrugged, "I'm the Queen's old lover."

Ironheart's eyes narrowed, "Lover?"

"Oh yes. I wished to marry her, but on her sixteenth birthday she was sent here. I was forced to marry her older sister."

Ironheart smiled thinly, "Possible..."

"Anyway, that's not why I've come. Word has it that you are fast losing power."

Ironheart glared, "Has it?" It was not even a question.

"Oh yes!" Vandibro smiled, "But I felt you needed a foothold in the Royal household, now all your illegitimate children have been sent away."

"I never really used them" Ironheart took a drink, "Only some of the boys spied on my son. Kept an eye out. I always had people checking on him. This is probably the longest I've ever been without a report about him..." Ironheart looked sadly in to his goblet, "The servants have been forbidden to speak with me."

Vandibro laughed. Ironheart noticed square spiral tattoos going up his left arm, with bands of gold also around them. His hair was a dull golden colour, from what must have been dye as his eyebrows were thick and black. His skin was more tanned than the people of Atlantis's, but Eldorado was a hot place. But if the reports were true, it was also a falling civilisation. Collapsing under the greed of others.

"So, you want to work for me?"

"Yes." Vandibro took Ironheart's drink and drank from it.

"I could use a palace spy, but it sounds as if Iona will... recognise you."

"She won't acknowledge me, she was deeply in love with me."

Ironheart chuckled, "That may come in very useful one day. What do you want in return?"

Vandibro shrugged, "Iona?"

Ironheart weighed that up in his head, "It is very tempting. I never liked her. I can't see why Dartz ever did."

"We princes are fools for women. Dartz has other women, no?"

"No." Said Ironheart sulkily, "No, he does not."

Vandibro was confused, "Other men?" He said cautiously.

"No, no!" Ironheart was annoyed by that suggestion. No son of his was going to turn out like that. He didn't think the people of Atlantis would be too understanding either.

"My apologies. I have not heard of a prince without other women."

"Dartz has always been solitary, which is probably partly my fault... I kept him locked away to study. I was afraid to lose him like I lost Hearves." He looked down in a moment of sorrow, but quickly recovered himself.

"Try giving him another woman."

"Tried it. She turned out to be his half sister..."

Vandibro shrugged, "Keep the money in the family. There are some people arriving in the deserts of Egypt who do that!"

"That's disgusting! Atlantis is not like that. Besides, she was only a serving girl." This man seemed very liberal...

Vandibro nodded, "Then it looks like Iona may have to meet with an unfortunate accident."

Ironheart looked across the table at him, trying to get the measure of him, "All right. Perhaps in a few months. It would look too... suspicious at the moment. But be my eyes, and report back to me every night. Never mention my name. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Only that," He held up a stone of the Orichalcos, "I can work these very well."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken until Thursday evening to upload. This is probably going to be a regular occurrence up to November now, as my job consists of long (but incredibly fun) shifts, and I just won't have time. However, I will be free this weekend, so I'll edit the next chapter and get the next One Shot out too. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have time a little review would be lovely. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, you're all lovely people.<strong>


	7. Building Destruction

A month seemed to fly by for Dartz, as people had shown him new ways to use these magic stones. He tried not to go near them, for fear of losing yet another part of him, and he feared every time Iona and Chris were around them. He had forbidden them to be kept anywhere near the house, however, they made exceedingly sharp spears and swords which, when the stone was kept in them, never blunted. Still, thought a soldier should be proud of his weapon, and sharpen his own spear.

The horseless carriages had brought them new trade from distant countries, where they would see the local arts and crafts and more things made with these stones.

That day, Dartz stood in his palace courtyard with his wife on his arm and his child on his shoulders looking at a man with a small wooden box covered in feathers. He had not much time before Chris began her lessons. It had taken what seemed an age to persuade her she needed any...

"I have worked the stone in to these wings," The young man pointed, "and I have made this box able to fly."

Chris leant round to whisper in her daddy's ear, "I bet he can't"

Dartz chuckled to himself, his daughter seemed to doubt almost every invention shown to them, which made the surprise all the better for her when it did work. "Show us then."

The man took the device to the other end of the courtyard and began to pedal. It moved steadily along the ground but gained speed. It went so fast past them it made Dartz's hair swish magnificently to his right. Suddenly the front wheels began to lift of the ground and the man was propelled in to the air.

"Wow!" Chris cried in delight as the man flew in circles around their head. "I want a go Daddy!"

"No." said Dartz sternly, although he was impressed. In just a month such progress had been made, making Atlantis one of the most advanced countries in the world they knew. He was proud of his kingdom, if slightly wary.

Iona shielded her eyes as the man flew past the sun, she was concerned that if this was possible, the risk of falling was also inevitable. She rested her other hand on her growing stomach. Dartz had felt the baby kick last night. She hoped it wouldn't disappoint. Her mind was anywhere but amongst the clouds with this new creation.

The man landed and hopped out the side, "What do you think?"

"I want one!" Chris exclaimed as she bounced up and down clapping her hands. The man nearly overflowed with pride at making the young princess this excited.

"It's impressive" said Dartz, "But is it safe?"

"I'm yet to make all the safety features, as it needs not only the stone, but a certain type of fuel made from wood to make it rise higher. Also the person driving it has to pedal, so it needs a lot of power." He spoke quickly, but surely. He was clearly pleased.

Dartz nodded, "I shall see to it that you get funding." He smiled at the man and moved away, taking Iona's hand. "What did you think?"

"It was impressive but dangerous."

"I wanted a go, daddy!" Chris whined, trying to pull her father back towards the man.

"No." Dartz said lifting her off his shoulders and on to the ground, "You are going to start your lessons today, and you don't want to be late."

Chris looked at the floor, "What are lessons going to be like?"

"Daddy knew you wouldn't want to be on your own," Iona knelt down to her level and adjusted her headdress, "So some of the courtier's children will be learning with you. You're going to learn how to be a proper lady and how to run Atlantis if you become Queen."

"The library man said that won't happen if I get a brother!" She pouted, "So can't I just play with you?"

"No." Iona stroked her hair, "because Daddy's got to start being a proper king and you might get a sister instead!"

"Is Daddy not a proper king already?" Dartz gave Iona a sideways look. He was only teasing, but he was interested in what she meant by that...

Chris looked sulkily at the big tower which had been dedicated to her learning, "Don't want to go, Daddy."

"Go and be daddy's brave girl." He kissed her on the head and watched sadly as she walked towards the big wooden door.

"I can't believe it." Iona leant her head on Dartz's shoulder, "She's growing up."

"She's still our little girl." Dartz turned to leave as he wiped a tear away. Iona was right, it seemed like only yesterday she was born, but already she was growing to be a strong-willed young lady. She stood straighter than any of the other young ladies at the court, and she could speak and laugh with many of the older courtiers. She had already learnt to take the wisdom of the older generation.

"There'll be a day when she doesn't need us anymore. She'll get tired of us telling her what to do." Iona wrapped her arms around Dartz's.

Dartz looked down at her and kissed the top of her head softly, "But not yet, Iona. Not for a long while yet."

That day seemed to pass slower than any day since the day before his wedding. They sat in the hall, listening to the endless petitions that they had suddenly been inundated with. Sorting out disputes between land, giving emergency finance, even accepting gifts people had queued up for hours to give them, mainly to do with these stones. Dartz couldn't see the point in half the gifts. He thought the people of Atlantis resented the monarchy, and wondered why they would travel for days to give them a present!

It was just another day, Iona sat on the silk cushions that lined her throne. The miners that stood in front of her lifted an amethyst necklace up for her to examine, another beautiful gift, she wondered when she'd ever have time to wear them all.

"Thank you, miners. As ever, Atlantis is thrilled with all the work... you... do..." Iona stared.

She froze. Her mind blanked. What she had seen seemed to make her forget everything else.

"Iona?" Dartz put his hand on hers nervously, "Are you pleased with the gift?"

"Gift?" Iona looked at him, her eyes wild. She looked down at the intricately carved necklace, "Yes! Greatly so! Thank you. May I reward you?" She handed them a pouch of coins distractedly.

Dartz frowned at the large amount she had given them.

Iona's attention was too diverted. Surely she hadn't seen him. He had to have gone by now.

"Thank you for your time, our lady." The men bowed and moved away, looking uneasily at each other.

The courtiers in the hall all began to mutter to one another.

Iona licked her lips nervously. The tanned body, the sandy hair.

"You're well?" Dartz leaned across to his wife.

She had seen Vandibro.

"You'll excuse me." Iona got up and bowed slightly towards the very puzzled looking Dartz.

"Iona, wait!" He called after her. He looked about the hall. "You'll excuse me too. We shall..." he looked after his wife, "Return soon..."

He walked swiftly after her, out of the back doors of the hall and in to the back of the marble hall. He didn't want to run. That would make him look cowardly.

"Iona?" He called, his voice echoing. The door clanged shut behind him, as he saw her standing in the corner, her hand propping her up against the wall, the other hand on her stomach, "Iona! What's wrong?"

She stood up, and shook her head, "Nothing, I... er... came over faint for a second. I think I, er..." She turned around and looked in to his eyes, "I must be worried about Chris."

Dartz folded his arms and looked at her, she was blatantly lying, "You saw something."

"No." She said too quickly, shaking her head. She couldn't tell Dartz that Vandibro was still there. He would turn again, he might hurt her. He might do anything. She was getting bad twinges of pain from the baby.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing." She said defensively. "I just got... cramp. Probably from the baby." At least that wasn't a lie.

Dartz raised his eyebrows, "You can tell me anything, Iona. I know I get angry, but I will try not to. What happened?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you won't look at me. Iona, I didn't think we had any secrets."

"We don't..." She stuttered slightly. What if it hadn't been Vandibro, it could have just been a lookalike! They had so many new servants. "I just need a lie down. A rest. Just a rest. I might see the doctor, check that's nothing's wrong." She put her hand on her stomach.

Dartz looked sadly at her, he desperately wanted to help, "All right. I guess I'll see the rest on my own." He turned to go, "Will you come and pick Chris up with me?" He turned and looked lovingly at her. He so desperately wanted to do normal family things with her.

She nodded vigorously, too vigorously, her eyes still wide. She felt sick.

Dartz smiled lightly and let her be. He loved her so desperately, he wanted so badly to trust her, but something was stopping him. He just wanted to know what.

As soon as he left she slid down the wall and put her head in her hands. The floor was cold, which was refreshing. Her head ached. She couldn't have seen Vandibro. He couldn't have gone that long unnoticed. This was her damned palace and she didn't want it to hold any nasty surprises.

"My lady!" A surprised voice of a new maid sounded across the hall. "Do you need some help?"

Iona realised what a state she looked, "I'd like you to take me to my room before calling the doctor for me. I feel a little...unwell."

She lay in her bed as the doctor fussed around her, giving her drinks, potions and scents. All of which were 'guaranteed' to make her feel better. The burning incense had certainly made her head lighter. It filled the room with an intoxicating smell.

"Just send for me if you need anything else. The baby seems very healthy, as do you. Would you like me to call a wise woman? She might be able to predict the sex?"

"Er... I'll have to confer with Dartz." She smiled kindly at the doctor.

"Very well." He smiled back, "I'll visit again tonight to make sure you feel better."

"Thankyou."

The doctor left and she was alone with her thoughts.

She closed her eyes as the sun glinted through the gently blowing curtains, and she began to drift off in to a heavenly sleep.

There was a light thud.

Iona opened her eyes but lay still.

Something had come through the window.

Whatever it was she couldn't let it know she wasn't asleep. Was it a burglar? What did it want?

She felt something slide in to the end of her bed. Slide up the covers and rest its head on the pillow next to her.

She turned her head.

"Vandibro." She looked at him, anger spilling in to her voice.

"I always wondered what you used to smell the way you do." He sniffed deeply, "Too much incense. Nearly as intoxicating as you."

"What do you want?" She sat up. She needed to get away from him.

"No need for you to sit up on my account, I just want to be with you. Your husband won't be back for a while yet."

"He'll come up if I scream." She tried to keep her voice calm. He mustn't know she was terrified.

"No. I don't think he will. Your room's a long way away from the marble hall." He turned his head and smiled at her moronically.

He disgusted her.

He slowly turned on to his side and fumbled with the ends of her hair, "You know, I've always wanted to know what this feels like..." He leant his head closer to her and sniffed in to her hair.

She shuddered in fear. She had to get out.

"Leave. I command you." She glared at him fiercely.

"I shall do anything you command, except that."

She swung out of bed and put her robe on. "I shall call the guard."

"Do it then, but I doubt they'll hear you. They're having a little rest, you see." He was relaxed back on his elbows, staring at her.

She went to the door and called for the guards. It was true. No one came.

No one was going to help her.

"Now, it's not time yet. I just wanted to see you, to..." He paused and looked down at her stomach, still small, but noticeable. "Oh. I see."

She realised what he had seen and she covered her stomach protectively.

"No one had told me of this..." His breathing became swifter. "That should be..." He swallowed and clenched his fists, "You should be carrying my child if any child."

"No." She hissed, "I would never carry your child. If you were the last man on the planet I wouldn't go anywhere near you." She looked at the chair behind her.

He was moving closer.

Quickly she grabbed it and flung it in his direction before running to the door.

She tried to open it but it was locked.

She screamed.

"Shut up!" He yelled, putting one hand over her mouth and the other round her waist, lifting her up bodily. "I think it is time."

She bit down on his hand, making him yell.

He carelessly let go of her as she ran to the open window.

"HELP!" She screamed out of it, down in to the gardens.

Guards down there looked up and saw her, scattering towards the house quickly.

Vandibro grabbed her hand and pulled her down from the window, throwing her on to the floor, one knee on her chest, and his hand on her throat.

"Listen. Are you listening? You don't look like it because you're moving!" He pressed down harder on her chest, "You don't tell Dartz it's me. My name is never to come from your lips ever again. But you know, don't worry if it does." He smiled and lowered himself closer to her. "You just might not get the chance to say goodbye to Chris. Or..." He looked down at her stomach, "This one. When it's born. If it gets that far..." He threatened as he looked in to her eyes, "I do hope you understand. It would be most unfortunate if you didn't." He kissed her as she tried to get away, when there was a thud at the door.

He drew away from her lips and glanced at the door, smiling slightly, "Goodbye, darling." He vaulted out the window, his hand pressing her throat harder as he did, forcing her to choke.

She lay there, the world going black around her.

The door burst silently open, with blurred me spilling in to the room. A guard slid towards her, kneeling down and staring silently in to her face, his mouth still moving. Her throat was white and her robe had been torn.

She heard him call for the doctor and the King as she lost consciousness.


	8. Evasion

Dartz stood outside the physician's room, tapping his foot impatiently. She had been in there for three hours, and no one had told him what the hell was going on.

Chris was brought up by a maid.

"Why is she here?" Dartz looked at Chris, "She should be at school."

"School finished two hours ago." The maid kept her eyes downcast, "Chris wanted to know what was going on."

Dartz sighed and rolled his eyes, "Chris, treasure, Mummy's poorly."

"Why?!" Chris gasped, she had obviously been told nothing.

"I don't know yet, but I promise when I find out, Daddy will come straight and tell you!" He smiled, he needed to look after her today, he couldn't just brush her away. Not this time. "What was school like?"

"I liked it but some things were silly. Everyone had to bow at me!"

Dartz laughed, Chris cheered him up. "You might be their queen one day!"

"But I don't want to be! I like painting!"

Dartz smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "Why don't you go and paint Daddy a lovely picture then? I'm going to come up this evening to see it, so I hope it's good!"

Chris's face lit up, "Ok! Tell mummy I love her, and I love you Daddy!"

"We love you too, treasure." He smiled as she ran back down the stairs.

He sat down on the step and waited for the news that he could come in.

He had doused off when the door creaked open, waking him with a start.

"Sire?" The physician looked down at him with a kindly face.

"Is she all right?" He stood quickly, trying to look in.

"She is asleep at the moment, but I must ask you something delicate, which may help me find a cause. Or not as the case may be."

"Yes?"

The physician tapped his fingers, "Have you... lost your temper with your wife lately? In a violent way? I am told you are prone to attacks of violence."

Dartz bit his tongue to stop him having an attack of violence now. "I have tried not to be violent. I have not hurt her intentionally ever. But the last time I accidentally hurt her was about a week ago."

"May I enquire as to what you did?"

"I grabbed her upper arm to stop her leaving. We were having a fight at the time."

"That is not it then. May I ask, you have never tried to asphyxiate your wife?"

Dartz stared, wide eyed. "Do you think I would ever try and do that?"

"No! No!" The physician said quickly, "But I do think an attempt on your wife's life has been made."

Dartz looked in to the room, panicked. "You mean... someone has tried to strangle her?" His voice had anger building in it. The physician knew he must tread lightly.

He nodded slowly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASSUME I HAD DONE THAT TO HER?" Dartz yelled at him, forcing him back against the wall.

The physician gave no reply, he just stood, shaking slightly on his old legs, and looking Dartz directly in the eye. Reminding him they were both human.

Dartz shook his head and dropped the physician, "I'm sorry, I understand you're trying to help.

He rested his hand on his shoulder before making his way in to the room. Iona was lying in candlelight. He looked over her and gasped. There were deep black bruises around her neck and chest. Her skin was pale and her hair tangled. He knelt down by her bedside and lowered his ear to her stomach.

The doctor came back in. "Ah yes, the child. It is alive."

Dartz felt something kick his cheek. He sighed with relief, and stoked the bump with his hand.

"However if the man who did this had done it any longer, the air supply may have been cut off to the baby."

Dartz felt a tear run down his face. He kissed her forehead lightly. "A man?"

"Yes, it was definitely a man, the finger prints are too wide apart on her neck to be a woman, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier."

Dartz shook his head, "I want her to be safe. I love her."

"I know." The physician smiled, "It is good to see a king who cares about his family. It makes a nice change."

Dartz looked at him, "You have served us loyally ever since I can recall. May I ask your name?"

The physician smiled, "Guaven. But my name is not important. Only my job."

"You say my love makes a change?"

"Yes. Your father would never pay any heed to his wife's ailments. Even when I helped the wise woman deliver you, your father didn't see you until you were three days old, and even then he only commented on the fact you had blue hair."

Dartz glanced at a strand of his hair, he had to admit it had bothered him that his father had always hated and made fun of his hair. But blue was a dying gene, and soon there would be no blue haired people left.

"I hope I am different from my Father."

The physician smiled, "Yes you are. You are a change for the better."

Dartz looked down at his wife as Guaven shuffled away towards his potions. Dartz sat down and stroked her hair and cheek, hoping she would soon wake.

As the clock struck six, Iona's eyes began to flutter.

Dartz felt her hand twitch and was woken with a start, "Doctor? Guaven? She's waking up."

The physician made his way over and looked down in to her face, one hand cupped round her cheek. "Can you hear me?"

Iona made a quiet moaning sound.

"She is conscious. Do you have pain?" He called again.

"Dartz..." She muttered, rolling her head and wincing.

"Iona? I'm here." Dartz took her hand and kissed it, "Are you ok?"

She looked up in to his odd eyes. She knew what she wanted to tell him, she knew that she wanted him to know. "Where's Chris?"

"I'll send someone for her." Dartz whispered.

Iona nodded, and started to sob quietly.

"What's wrong?" Dartz looked at Iona and then back at the physician.

"She may have pain. Go and tell the guard outside to fetch Chris and I'll give her some Roan leaf to ease the pain."

Dartz went and spoke to the guard who hurried off, and he came back. "Iona." He said softly, so not to alarm her, "Who was your attacker? Do you know who he was?"

Iona looked at him panicked. She didn't want to lie to him. She began to shake.

"Iona, calm!" He felt her forehead. It was cold as the mountain ice.

"I... I..." She stuttered, feeling around for his hand, she found it and clutched it. Her panic was cutting off what air was getting to her lungs. She knew she was crying, but they were silent tears. She couldn't risk their daughter's life. She couldn't risk her husband. "I didn't know his face."

"He was not a member of our staff?"

She paused, still shuddering in fear, "You know it was a man?"

"The doctor said that the bruises suggest a man." Dartz looked down her neck. It made him angry just to see them. She had always bruised easily. He of all people knew that.

"I couldn't tell you who it was." Her voice was thin, "Is Chris alright?"

Dartz nodded slowly, he was confused that she would not keep eye contact with him. She always kept eye contact with him.

The physician came over and saw her shaking, "My goodness. Here, for the pain." He began to tip it in to her lips. It was thick and red, a small dribble trickled down her chin.

Dartz looked away, reminding him of blood. He couldn't bear to think that his pregnant wife had been attacked.

"Is the baby..."

"Yes." The physician smiled at her, "I have done checks on the baby, who is alive and well. You must be a strong woman to have got through what you did."

Iona sighed and looked towards Dartz who had moved to look out the window.

The sun shone brightly in to his face. Seeing the many wandering the courtyard made him seethe. Any one of them could have attacked his wife. His predominant feeling was an urge to have everyone in the palace murdered. Then he paused.

"Iona, who did you see earlier when you left the great hall."

She looked at him, startled.

"Sire, you may wish your wife to rest a little before you ask her questions. The jogging of her memory may..."

"I have asked her a simple question. Who did you see?"

Iona swallowed, the tears becoming fresh in her eyes, "Dartz..."

The door swung open, and Chris ran in with two maids behind her. "Mummy!" She ran and leapt on the bed. Iona gasped with the shock of this, but caught her breath and laughed at her daughter's energy. "Daddy, look, I painted a picture for you and Mummy!"

Dartz came over, still looking to Iona, trying to get an answer.

Iona took the sheet of canvas, another invention aided by the Orichalcos stone.

"Chris!" She gasped, "That's amazing."

Dartz leant down to look at it. It was a painting of three people standing in what had to be a field, all holding hands. Dartz smiled, as he could see it was them.

"Do you like it Daddy? I even painted the baby." She pointed to a tiny blob on Iona's shoulder.

Dartz hugged Chris, "That's beautiful."

"It's a boy baby." She folded her arms, "Because I want to a painter and he can be king."

Dartz and Iona both laughed, as Dartz seated himself by the bed, "You certainly have a talent."

"That one's for you, because I love you." She beamed, "And the baby's called Mokie."

"That's your teddy's name! We can't name a baby Mokie!" Iona held her arms out for Chris to sit with them.

Chris froze, "Mummy, what happened to your neck?"

Iona glanced down, the pain had gone so quickly she had forgotten it was there. "Baby, it's nothing. It's just a little..."

"Chris." Dartz interrupted, "It's a bruise. You know when you fell over on the marble, and your knee went black? It's like that."

"Did Mummy fall over then?"

"Yes." Iona nodded.

"No." Dartz said at the same time.

They looked at each other.

"Chris, you need to know this."

"No, she doesn't." Iona glared at Dartz.

"I think she does." Dartz looked at her stubbornly. "Your Mummy was attacked today. I don't know by who yet, but someone tried to hurt her."

Chris stared. She was too shocked even to cry.

"Daddy's going to sort it, though, so that it doesn't happen to anyone again."

Iona looked away angrily. Chris was five. She didn't need to know that this sort of thing could happen.

Chris moved towards them and lay in the crook of Iona's arm. "Are you and Mokie going to be alright, Mummy?"

"Yes, _the baby_, is going to be fine. And so am I." Iona cuddled Chris as Dartz watched them both.

"I think Iona is ready to be moved back to her own room." Guaven laid his hand on Dartz's shoulder.

"I shall carry her." He stood up, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Iona put one arm around his neck as he lifted her off the bed. Chris followed them, skipping lightly behind them. They didn't look at each other through the whole journey. He wanted answers, and she wanted an apology.

"You did WHAT?!" Ironheart thundered as he glared across at Vandibro.

"I went to talk to her. She knows I'm one of the staff now." He seemed perfectly calm, the exact opposite of what Ironheart felt. He popped a grape in his mouth and smiled, as he used one sandal to scrape mud off the other.

"Then you risk your cover."

He shrugged, "She'll never tell him now. I've made sure of that."

"Vandibro." Ironheart sighed, "You are my only pair of eyes in the castle, and I don't want you to take Iona now. She tells him everything. They are far too close for an arranged marriage..."

"You didn't tell me of her current... condition..." Vandibro took a plum from the glass bowl and bit down on it.

"Condition?" Ironheart said irritably.

"She's carrying his child. A second one."

"I thought everyone knew that." Ironheart paused, "If it is his."

Vandibro rolled his eyes, "Another girl no doubt. The world is going to be overrun with princesses."

"Indeed." Ironheart sat back and folded his arms, "So what do we do now? Iona might keep silent for a while but it won't last forever."

Vandibro nodded slowly, "We could act now..."

"No." Ironheart said sternly, "That would not be a good idea. We don't have enough power from the Orichalcos." The man was a little too eager for Ironheart's liking.

"Iona does." A thin smile spread across Vandibro's lips, "When I laid my hand on her throat, I breathed the dust of the Orichalcos in to her, sealing it with a kiss."

"That's treason." Ironheart muttered irritably, he couldn't help it, he'd studied the law.

"The point is," Vandibro smiled, "that I need only one simple spell to make her mine. She will instantly follow me."

"Really?" Ironheart frowned, "Just because she has the dust of the Orichalcos?"

"It looks as though she's had negative contact with the star before, too." Vandibro added. Plum juice dribbled in to his beard. Ironheart cast his mind back to when Iona had fallen upon the star, the very day of the Orichalcos' arrival.

Vandibro nodded, "It's why all the priests are following the new religion. The star tells them what to do."

Ironheart tapped his fingers on his chair. Doing whatever they told him... "What happened when that stone went in Dartz's eye? Did that make him a slave?"

Vandibro shifted uncomfortably, "That had no effect other than the desire for knowledge of the Orichalcos, which doesn't seem to have followed through, at least not in public. Had it lodged itself in his eye, he would have been under my control, and therefore, under your control."

Ironheart smiled at Vandibro. "I wish to learn more. Then, in three short months, provided I have learnt enough, you can take Iona, and I'll give him a wife under my own control, and I can take back my kingdom."

Vandibro nodded, "And if you help the star, you can have the priests under your control, and if you have the priests, you have the people."

Ironheart liked the sound of having the people. It would be new, adoration and love, something that had never touched him before.

He let the fact Vandibro had trailed dirt in to his rooms pass.


	9. Future Echoes

The months grew colder, and the maids fetched out the furs and wraps. Atlantis was blissfully hot in summer, but the storms picked up and snow began to fall in the early winter. Around them ice would form, and the children would don their head scarves in exchange for the fresh flowers in their hair. Many would ice skate over lake Lapis, and the great artists would make sculptures from the waterfalls that had frozen mid fall. This year would be even more wondrous, as Atlantis had managed to create things people had never dreamed of. Proper tools for these sculptors, warmer clothes for all, even vehicles that would move through the snow, stopping the horses from catching a chill.

This year the art all had a dominant theme, the royalty.

Sculptures of the pregnant queen, or the charmed princess of their mighty king donned streets, and painting of the family were hung in taverns and halls. Tapestries had been made with silk and wool, all softened with the power of the Orichalcos.

The other predominant theme.

The star was the symbol many had carved on their door, for good luck, good health, or because they were learning its power. One in every ten people had started to study it, to further their business or reputation or happiness. It was bringing many people power.

Except Dartz.

Dartz couldn't look at a stone, for when he saw one, he wanted to pick it up and use it, even though he had never been taught how. He needed to, he wanted to, but he wouldn't. He feared it would destroy him, and after the visit from the wise woman, as the first snows began to fall, he decreed no one would bring a raw Orichalcos stone any further than the north gate.

The wise woman's visit had been to Iona. The old lady in a blue and silver robe had entered the door. She was not as old as one may have expected, as her hair was still oak brown with no hint of grey, and her robes clung tightly around her shapely body.

Dartz heard the footsteps coming towards the room. "I think she's here!"

Iona smiled nervously. They hadn't asked for the wise woman when Chris was born, but this time Dartz wanted to make sure the baby was well. He didn't particularly care about the gender, but after all Iona had been through, he wanted her to be safe.

The woman stepped in to the room, her eyes closed. The door closed behind her and she gasped slightly, and turned her gaze on Dartz.

"Your aura." She said, her voice older than her body, "The Orichalcos." She stepped towards him and cupped his face in one hand, brushing her thumb over his changed eye. "Your aura says the Orichalcos shall be your downfall, everything you hold dear rests upon it, yet it cannot remain that way. Your eye had been corrupted, don't let it corrupt your soul."

Dartz was tense, this was not what the wise woman was meant to be doing. He nervously looked towards Iona, as confused as he was.

"Stick to the old religion. It will serve you much better, no matter the cost." She turned her head towards Iona. "Ah." She smiled in a friendly fashion. "I'm sorry. Prophesies tell themselves, I am but the vessel." She walked towards her and sat on the end of the bed, placing her bag down. Iona tried to smile, but what had just happened made her uncomfortable.

"What did you mean?" Dartz interrupted, "Why should the Orichalcos be my downfall?"

"Did I say that?" She paused, "I suppose I did. What gender would you like it to be?"

Dartz was taken aback, "What?"

"We don't mind." Iona smiled, "We have a little girl already."

"Yes. She will soon be five." The wise woman rootled through her bag.

"How do you know all this?" Dartz had started to breathe heavily.

"It's the princess of Atlantis. Everyone knows that!" The wise woman took a small bottle out of her bag, shook it, and placed it back in.

"No!" Dartz moved towards the bed and held on to the post, "That thing, that prophecy! What was it?"

"I'm sure I don't know." The wise woman brought out a moonstone and held it towards the window.

"Dartz." Iona whispered, indicating for him to sit next to her.

Dartz moved over and sat cross legged on the bed.

"Lie down please." The wise woman laid her down gently and felt her forehead. She then put one hand on the stomach. "A man who shall never be prince..." She whispered, "Yet shall always be king of Atlantis..."

"What was that?" Dartz leant forward.

"Hmm?" The wise woman looked at him, "Why, I didn't say anything."

She looked in to Iona's eyes, then in to Dartz's and then listened to the baby's heart beat.

"Well!" She helped Iona sit up, "He is a good size."

"He?" Dartz raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Not all prophecies become true if you break the chain."

Dartz and Iona looked at each other. None of Iona's sisters had born boys. It had been foretold that none of them ever would. Yet Iona had to keep that to herself. Her mother's curse had been the shame of the Summer Isles.

"He is traumatised however, I sense the child will not be his full self for a while. He may be a sad individual. He is, six months now? Stay away from an Alistair."

"Alistair?" Dartz shook his head. The woman jumped about from sentence to sentence so much he couldn't keep up.

"I never mentioned an Alistair. Is that the name for the child? I doubt it. He doesn't look like an Alistair." She began to put the moonstone away.

"You know what he looks like?" Iona was bewildered.

"I'm sorry." She bowed politely to them both, "Sometimes the spirit of the necklace takes over. I don't know what it wishes to say, but it does only good. Infact..." She trailed off looking at Iona. "It is you. You are destined to own it, yet not to wear it." She untied a string from around her neck. "It is so close now, to its final resting point. You will know when to pass it on, as I do. Never wear it, but it will always be near you."

Iona took the golden eye attached to two pieces of string and looked at it, "Thank you, but... was it not us who were meant to gift something to you?"

"You have done enough. You will not be a prophet, but you have released me. Thank you."

As she walked away, her hand began to wizen, and flecks of grey began to appear at the end of her hair.

Neither of them ever saw her again.

A month had passed since then, and Iona kept the necklace in her mother of pearl case. She opened it up and looked at it. It was like nothing she had seen in Atlantis, or back home. It did look vaguely like some of the inscriptions on a wall of a temple that had been imported from a country on the border of Africa.

Dartz came in with a ceramic cup filled with hot milk. The doctor had said that is what he believed cured trauma, and so Iona had some every night in hope of soothing the baby.

"There you go."

"Thanks." She took it and drank from it. Her stomach was huge now, and growing what Dartz thought must have been every day!

"I wonder where father's been for the past few months..." Dartz wandered over to a chair and sat down in it.

"We saw him at the hearing about a week ago!" Iona came and sat by him and by the fire. She felt the cold bitterly, as her homeland had been a place where it was sunny all year round.

"True, but he never talks to me about what he's doing, and I don't like that."

"He's hardly likely to be plotting to retake the throne. He doesn't have any spies anymore, remember?"

Dartz nodded. The staff had been much better since Dartz had changed them. Things had been done quicker, meals were on time, and his family were happy. That was the most important thing.

"Tomorrow's the feast day?" Iona checked.

"Yes. Everything's ready. But I don't like it."

"No..." Iona shook her head, "But the people love the Orichalcos. It's taken over their lives. We're painted with it over our heads!"

"I know... But it's what the wise woman said... I'm afraid of it."

Iona swilled the last bit of milk around the bottom of the cup and drank from it, "We'll just do it for the people. It's a nice family feast for us and Chris gets to dance."

Dartz laughed. Chris had learnt to dance at school, and to celebrate her fifth year, she had asked for a dance to be held. It had been quiet spectacular, Dartz had made sure of that, but Chris had wanted to dance with everyone, and many had never learnt to dance the traditional dances before. The result had been a great deal of accidents, none of which Chris had been responsible for, of course...

"Alright. You've persuaded me. What are you wearing?"

Iona shrugged, "The blue velvet probably. We've got to look grand, but I want to be warm and wear something loose. It's hard..."

"I'll wear my velvet if you wear yours. We should match really. Show how in unison we are." Dartz took her cup from her and yawned. He was weary from sorting out papers all day. Even if he did dislike the Orichalcos intensely, it had made him a popular king, but unfortunately that had meant much more paper work.

Iona watched him climb in to bed before getting in to bed herself. She desperately wanted to tell him who her attacker had been. Warn him that Vandibro was possibly still around, but Chris. Chris was safe and well, and she didn't want that to stop ever. Her secrecy hurt, but her truth may hurt more people than just herself.

The tension from that day had not faded for a good month after it happened. Although Dartz had never asked her who had done it again, she knew that the question lingered between them. There had been empty nights, where they would sit in bed not talking, but staring out of the window opposite, as if waiting for the stars to rearrange themselves in to her attacker's name. Sometimes she was so scared he would suddenly know, and sometimes, she wished he already knew. There would be nights when she had convinced herself he had found out the truth, and those nights she would rush to Chris' apartments and gaze at her little daughter for hours at a time. But then she thought of her husband's fears, and she would return to their room, shaking from the ever growing cold.

This night she clung to Dartz's arm, and rested her head upon his shoulder, using his soft blue hair as a pillow.

He smiled down at her, the dark rings under her eyes concerned him, but if she told him she was well, he was inclined to believe her.

Ironheart closed the book of The Orichalcos. He rubbed his hands together and picked up his staff. The frosted crystal orb atop his staff concealed his Stone of the Orichalcos. Tomorrow was the day, the Feast day of The Orichalcos. The day where his kingdom would once again be his, but this time, he would have the love of his people. He didn't need Iona anymore. He didn't need Vandibro. He didn't even need Dartz. Vandibro had helped him dearly, and for that he would be rewarded. The power of the Orichalcos had shown him what he would need to do.

"Hello, Ironheart." Vandibro sauntered in.

"Sire, to you." Ironheart looked at him, "Do you have the powder?"

"Yep, In this pouch. I shall put it in her salad. Then she shall be my bride when we're gone."

"Hmmm." Ironheart concealed a smile and continued, "I shall cast the spell tomorrow. I have added a few extra elements in to the plan, and it is already sorted."

"What?" Vandibro stopped, "But we agreed..."

"I have been learning more. It's to do with Iona's unborn child."

Vandibro nodded, "Do what you will. So long as I get what is mine."

"Yes, of course. You will come to the hall at three tomorrow, dressed in a servants garb, and you shall make sure Iona sees you. Do nothing else. Yes?"

"Fine."

"Then, at six I want you to be in Dartz's room, asleep in his bed. This is an extra touch, so that he will hate Iona. Be glad she is, er... 'dead'. Do not let him see your face."

Vandibro frowned, "elaborate but, ok."

"Excellent. Tomorrow, I'll take back my kingdom. And you shall have everything you deserve."

Vandibro snorted, "Are you sure you don't want to cackle after that. You're getting too worked up for this. The more we plan, the more obvious it will be. They're not dumb. I like intelligent women."

Ironheart smiled thinly, his patience for Vandibro was wearing thing.


	10. The Last Dance

Dartz swung his cloak over his shoulders and did up the clasp. It was an orange and blue flower, showing the joining of his and Iona's countries. He'd had it made fairly recently.

His tunic was mid calf length and white with a blue silk belt round it. He'd decided against the velvet when he found Iona's velvet dress had been the one he'd accidentally ripped a couple of weeks back. He'd trapped it in her wardrobe door, getting his boot caught in it, and torn it.

He'd tied his hair loosely in a long ponytail with a silk ribbon, and had put his ceremonial crown on. His trousers were made of a canvas material, expensive, but warm, and his knee length boots covered the ends of the trousers to stop him treading on them.

He turned around when Iona emerged from her dressing wardrobe with two maids who had spent the past hour putting the crown, beads and gold bands into her hair.

"You look radiant." Dartz held out his hand.

"I feel so heavy." She laid one hand on the bump, which was rather more obvious than she had hoped. "I don't look too fat?"

"You look absolutely perfect. And the green goes with your hair."

"The material's colder than I would have liked..."

Dartz held her hand, "There will be a fire in the hall."

She sighed deeply. She felt a deep nervousness in her stomach. The baby was fidgety, and was making her feel sick. "I don't know if I can go down."

Dartz's eyes widened, he didn't want to hold court on his own, he didn't want to talk to endless people. He didn't want to be without her. "No! You've got to go! I can't go without you! Chris will... Er... we've ordered..."

"Ok, ok!" She patted Dartz's shoulder, "I think I can do it."

He stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be so... amazing."

Iona brushed a loose piece of hair out of her eye and looked into his eyes. Two different colours. Two different personalities. She loved his tender personality. When he was her husband rather than a king.

The hall was packed when they entered, many honoured guests wearing the symbol of the Orichalcos around their necks. That meant they knew the magic arts. Some wore fine robes, and were there because of formalities rather than talents.

Dartz didn't like either sort particularly.

There was a great commotion up towards the thrones. Many people were gathered there laughing, cooing and giggling inanely at something. Dartz looked at Iona and grimaced. He wanted to go and sit straight down, now that looked like a minor problem.

The trumpeter was slow realising his king had entered, and a delayed fanfare hailed them walking towards their thrones. People's attention turned to them instantly, and the crowd parted to allow the way through.

The distraction was standing on the arms of both thrones, dressed in a white and strawberry pink dress. Dartz had to smile, it was a festival, and Chris looked delightful.

"Oi!"He joked, "Mischief!"

"I was dancing daddy, you have to let me dance!"

"And why is that?"

Iona smiled and, evidently struggling, lifted Chris up. Dartz took over and put her on his shoulders. The crowd applauded to see this, after all, the members of the Orichalcos were people who did see the sights of the palace. Not only was it what Dartz loved to do, it was great publicity for him.

That was the only thing Ironheart thought as he sat quietly at his low place on the head table. He had been lucky to sit there at all, or even to receive an invitation. Dartz wanted to sit him on the floor with the lesser people, on the rugs and cushions, but Iona had told him how that would make him look.

Ironheart swilled the wine around his mouth and looked towards the line of servants along the back, dressed in ceremonial blue. Vandibro stood three to the left in heavy disguise. He couldn't afford Iona to notice him, not now. Not for this important meal.

Vandibro caught Ironheart's eye, before looking over to Iona, clinging to Dartz's arm, smiling and laughing. He could make her smile and laugh. And if she wouldn't smile, she would just have to scream.

Dartz and Iona had sat down now, and Chris was sitting on Dartz's knee. They looked the perfect family. Dartz loved being with his family, but he hated that symbol being thrown around his hall. He looked away from it, but practically everything reflected the green glow of that stone.

"Daddy, I want to dance." Chris saw the band preparing.

"Well, Ragney's over there. He likes you."

"No!" She said, "I see him _every day_ at school! I want to dance with you!"

Dartz looked surprised, he'd not expected to have to dance today. He looked at Iona who nodded keenly. "Go on then."

"Yay!" Chris cheered as she jumped down and grabbed her father's hand. Dartz followed and stood with the other partners, waiting for the band's announcement.

"Atlantian Army!" The flautist called down.

"Which one's that Daddy?" Chris whispered.

"The one with the march at the start. Then we go in to the circles."

Chris gasped in her remembrance and ran off to secure a place.

The music started and Iona couldn't help but laugh as Chris's height was so different to the others. Dartz was a brilliant dancer, and so was Chris, but together their enthusiasm played havoc. No one dared tell the King and the Princess that though, and Chris had really started to act like a little princess lately.

Iona bit in to a plum, when Ironheart appeared next to her.

"Looking most ravishing, your Highness, or Royal Advisor, which ever you prefer to be today." He said with a mocking tone.

Iona ignored him for a second, then turned her head and smiled sweetly, "Why thank you. You look a little tired, if I may say so."

"It's hard work giving up the country."

"One would have thought you'd have had five years of practice." The plum seemed to have gone sour.

Ironheart chuckled, "Have you been controlling your child properly? She seems to be running riot much of the time."

Iona looked at him, "That is none of your concern."

"One wonders how you'll ever manage to look after two... Presuming that isn't twins." He gestured towards her stomach.

"I would ask you to leave. Now." Iona sat up straight. She no longer needed to take this. He couldn't do anything.

Ironheart bowed his head, "My lady, I need not trouble you ever again."

Though he was gone Iona felt annoyed. She was trying to enjoy herself. Something told her she shouldn't be there. She adjusted her crown slightly as the dance ended.

Dartz and Chris came to rejoin Iona, "Now, Iona, what say you and I have a dance?" Dartz said.

"You know I can't." She snapped, harsher than intended.

Dartz's smile faded swiftly. "Chris, go and dance the next with a lord's son or something. Get to know some new people."

Chris sighed and ran off as Dartz sat back down and put his hand on Iona's arm, "Remember when we were the only decent dancers in the whole hall, even though we'd never danced together before?"

Iona couldn't help but have a flicker of a smile on her face. "Yes."

"What's wrong?" He said softly.

"Your father has a remarkable effect on me." She said, "Makes my joy flow straight out of me."

Dartz looked around and saw his father mingling with a few older courtiers, the young land owners of his own day. "He won't bother us again. He's got friends, but I told you we shouldn't have invited him."

"No." Iona pondered, looking down at him. She realised his staff was not his old one, "Perhaps you're right."

"How about a dance?"

"I can't." She frowned. She didn't like not being able to dance.

Dartz looked at the throng of dancers. Chris had rejected offers to dance and was now laughing with a group of young ladies. "Look. There's the young wife of Chancellero. She's pregnant and she's dancing."

Iona looked. It was true. But she was meant to be the queen. She thought about it, but she didn't know if dancing would hurt the baby. "I'd love to, but..."

"A slow one?"

Dartz's eyes were so pleading that it made her heart melt. She wavered. "Oh go on then."

Dartz pulled her up and led her gently down the steps and over to the band, where a number of other couples waited. On seeing the King and Queen they bowed or curtseyed, but Dartz gestured to tell them there was no need.

Iona heard whispers of her condition behind her. She blushed. "Dartz, should we? I might just go and sit down."

"It's fine." He squeezed her hand, "I can hear them too, but I do have the power to execute just about anyone I wish to."

The chatter behind them seemed to stop almost instantly, and the conversation turned to what a mild winter they hoped it to be.

Dartz approached the band when the other dance had finished. The flautist leaned down to his height, a friendly smile on his face.

"Something slow. My wife's pregnant."

"Bless you." The man nodded towards Iona, still smiling, "Anything you particularly like? I noted what a fine dancer you were in the Atlantian Army."

Dartz smiled and looked at Iona, "I'd like to dance The Old Oak Brown."

Iona looked at him. That had been their first wedding dance, a traditional love song with very gentle movements. It pleased her that he remembered.

"The Old Oak Brown it is."

They took their places and the sweet music floated out of the flute. Dartz turned Iona under his arm, and glided round her. They swayed to the left, and then to the right. Floating in between the other couples up the line and twirling round the outside.

Chris sat in her father's throne and watched the couples move gently around the floor in perfect symmetry. For the first time, she felt like the world around her was silent. Like there was nothing better to do than sit and watch the graceful display of beauty.

Her mother and father moved down the human aisle, locked in each other's eyes. One day, she would find that, she hoped.

Iona looked up and smiled at Chris, who waved back excitedly.

Perhaps being a princess was better than she had first anticipated it being.

The food was brought in great quantities. The servants all wore identical silk robes, the maids in similar garb. Vandibro moved among them easily. A smile to this lord, a smile to that lord and his job was simple. The people were all the same to him, the only different one was Iona, who seemed to glow as she sat laughing with the man on her left. On closer inspection, the man was Dartz. It became more obvious once their conversation was crowned with a kiss.

Vandibro's smile wavered for just a second. Soon, she would be his queen, not the queen of Atlantis.

Some men at the front of the hall were demonstrating the great magic of the Orichalcos. Chris was squeaking and squealing at the sight.

"Sire." Vandibro placed a salad in front of Ironheart.

"Shut up, you fool." Ironheart hissed in his ear. He looked at the salad in contempt, and taking out some powdered Orichalcos, he scattered it in the bowl, whispering a deep enchantment. "She's all yours." He handed it back to Vandibro, who began to walk towards Iona.

"Does the King not want his meal?" A pretty young maid holding a goblet approached him.

Vandibro took the opportunity to analyse her. His eyes lingered on her chest, "I took it to the wrong person." He raised his eyes, "This is for the queen."

The girl felt uncomfortable. She stood up straight and blinked at him, "Take it then, don't keep her waiting."

Vandibro raised his eyebrows and turned.

Iona looked at the fish Dartz had been served. It looked delicious and crisp. She thought back to what she had ordered. To be honest, she had ordered so much over the past few months, it was a struggle to keep up.

A bowl was slipped in front of her, filled with green leaves and vegetables. She sighed. She really wanted the fish...

"Have some?" Dartz said offering her a forkful.

Iona nodded and tasted it, "I'll swap you!"

"No!" Dartz laughed, "But you can have another bite."

Ironheart saw them sharing food, and his heart stopped. They couldn't both...

"More wine?" The girl appeared at his shoulder.

"Yes. Why not?"

Iona nibbled a leaf. To her surprise, it tasted spicy. She ate less gingerly, "Dartz, this is lovely, try some!"

Dartz shook his head, "We've got mains and dessert to go yet."

Her salad was soon gone, and round the bottom of the bowl was a green tinted powder. She ran her finger round the bottom and sniffed it. It didn't seem to smell of anything. The put her finger gently to her lips and licked it. Tasteless.

"Mummy, what have you eaten?" Chris had appeared by her chair.

"Salad, darling."

"What's that?"

Iona looked at it and dusted it back in to the bowl. "I don't know love, but it's probably a spice."

Chris peered in the bowl, "I had the cheese."

"Ooh! Was it nice?"

"No." Chris looked disappointed and scuttled off.

Dartz gripped the back of her head lightly, turning her in to a kiss. Much to her embarrassment, an applause erupted around the room. Iona knew this was a performance, to show the nation their marriage was good, as if being pregnant wasn't show enough...

Things seemed to rush. She couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. She put her head in her hand and rubbed her eyes.

"Iona? You ok?" Dartz put his hand on hers.

She looked at him blankly, "I need to go..."

"Did I take you by surprise?"

"No, no... well, yes, but I don't think that's it." She clutched at Dartz, her vision was beginning to blur.

"You go." Dartz stroked her cheek, "Do you want me to come with you? I'll have to come back down but..."

"No..." She was getting short of breath, "No, it'll be fine. See you tonight." She got up and tried to feel around for something to hold.

Her vision held for a second and she made her way across the room and out the door.

Chris looked up, concerned, but she was holding court at a table, and she had been told it would be rude to leave her guests.

Iona's vision was fading again as she got to the top of the stairs. It wavered and fuzzed and her head spun. She staggered in to her room and her head stayed.

"You look pale."

Iona squinted over to a lump in her bed.

Vandibro.

She tried to speak but a terrible pain crept through her gums. She clasped her hand over her mouth, feeling sick. She doubled with pain and went down on to her knees.

Vandibro looked down at her, "What's the matter?" He was genuinely concerned this time. Why was she ill?

She shook her head, clasping her stomach, feeling as though she were about to explode.

Vandibro panicked, but calmed himself. He didn't know what was happening. "Do you want me to call a doctor? Come here." He offered his hand out to her.

She looked up at him, her breathing heavy. He was half naked. She didn't want to go near him. She tried to stand and move backwards.

Then she looked at her hand.

And screamed.

Dartz heard the scream.

Everyone heard the awful, wailing scream.

"Iona..." He whisper.

Ironheart looked over to him, and got exactly the reaction he wanted. His son stood up and looked across the hall, before leaping over a table and making a dash for the doors.

"My lord!" A noble called, too drunk to realise what was wrong.

Dartz ignored him and rushed out the door.

Everyone started talking at once.

Ironheart smiled at the confusion.

The guard saw Dartz run up the stairs.

"Sire, you can't go in there!"

Dartz looked at him, "Why not?"

"The situation is being dealt with! A guard went in there!"

Dartz continued to run up and he burst in through the door.

The room was boiling, and full of the awful screams of a savaged guard, lying on the floor in a heap of blood.

A huge brown wolf like creature stood over him, running its paw down him, creating more scratches. It looked up, its eyes meeting Dartz's. It roared, filling the room with thick sound and heat. Dartz saw a cowering lump in his bed. Iona. It had to be.

His mind went blank.

He needed to stop it getting his queen.

In a moment of sheer panic, he leapt back, grabbing his fine, blue crystal inlayed sword from his sword rack and looked the beast square in the eye.

It screeched again, this time leaping towards him as if trying to stop him from doing anything. He rolled out the way as it landed over where he had been standing. The guard had been crushed, and now lay silent.

Dartz thought of Iona, crushed under the great weight of the beast.

"Where have you come from?" He hissed, walking towards it, pointing the blade at its face. "Whatever you plan to do, you'll fail! You shall never take my wife from me!" He strode towards it, raising his voice.

The beast seemed to flinch. It seemed ridiculous for such a great thing. Dartz cut the air and started backing it in to the corner.

It struggled, looking behind him, trying to work a way to get out.

Dartz glanced behind him and saw the lump. Curled up. Trying to protect the child, no doubt. Then the monster made a move, bouncing off its back legs.

Towards the bed.

Towards Iona.

Dartz screamed and threw himself on his back, sliding back across the polished floor, holding the sword pointed towards the air.

Time seemed to slow down as the beast began to land. Dartz braced his arm, and pushed the sword upwards as the huge beast's chest was pierced by the metal.

It screamed in agony as Dartz came up on to his feet and pushed the sword the rest of the way through, smiling through a strand of sweat soaked hair hanging across his face.

The beast and the king stood, silent, both breathing heavily looking each other in the eye, when Dartz saw a small wisp of green smoke emanate from the room.

"A beast of the Orichalcos." He spat at it.

The beast began to whine, slowly becoming aware of its pain. It collapsed over, falling bodily on to Dartz. He tried to push it away, off the sword entirely, when the hiss of the green magic became louder, and the claws began to turn in to hands, the fur began to turn in to skin, and the yellow eyes of the monster evaporated in to the oak brown eyes of Iona.

Dartz dropped the handle of sword and stared at his wife, lying across his legs. A trickled of red ran down her chest and on to the bump of her stomach.

Dartz couldn't move. He could hardly breathe.

He turned and looked at the lump in his bed, no longer a lump, but a man kneeling up and staring at the sight. A sudden surge of jealousy attacked him, as he turned , staggering towards him, letting Iona fall to the floor.

"No!" The man ducked down and covered his head with his arm.

"It's you." Dartz caught himself and moved towards him, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Vandibro rolled off the bed and ran towards the door, "Nothing, I swear! I'm innocent!"

Dartz tried to follow him, but grief dragged him to the floor as he wept.

"YOU WRETCHED SNAKE, COME BACK." Dartz screamed, the weight of his sorrow dragging him lower and lower.

Vandibro left the room and ran down the stairs, sweat pouring down him. He crossed the palace, his footsteps echoing amongst the distant chatter of the party.

His Orichalcos star was pulsating green. It sensed the great power that was approaching it.

It was excited.

Vandibro threw himself against the heavy doors pushing them open and fell in to the busy room.

Instinctively, it fell silent, all eyes on him.

"My lord!" Vandibro called, his voice hoarse, "The King has slain his wife. The Queen is dead!"


	11. Her Dying Breath

Dartz pulled himself towards the shaking heap on the floor. She was breathing, but her eyes were deep with pain. Dartz sat up and pulled her on to his knee, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He lowered his forehead on to hers.

"You didn't know." She was short of breath, and speaking hurt.

"I'll call the doctor."

"What can he do? I've got a sword through me!" She tried to laugh but wince.

Dartz tasted salt run in to the corner of his mouth, what had he done? He couldn't live without her! She was too important to him. She was his advisor, his wife, his friend. His love.

"I think there was... there was something in my food... green powder."

"Someone must have put a spell on you."

"It was probably him. Vandibr..."

"Don't say his name." Dartz turned away, letting her slide to the floor a little. "Why was he here? Is that why you left early?"

"Please..." Iona tried to reach his hand but he snatched it away.

"Do you love him?"

"No!" Iona wept, "I love you, I only love you! I've never loved anyone else!" Her tears broke from her eyes. Dartz moved back towards her and wiped them away with his thumb. He frowned to himself as he looked into her beautiful eyes, he loved her so much, he had to trust her. This could be his last time to trust her.

"I believe you." The resolve in his voice comforted Iona. She smiled lightly at him. She hated to see him cry.

"And you're going to live." He continued, hope rising in his voice, "And so is the baby."

She tried to pull herself up towards him. He laid his hand gently around her and lifted her up, so she lay on his lap, gazing into his eyes.

"Dartz..." She said.

"Yes?"

"The woman, who came to see if the baby was male or..."

Dartz gasped, "Her necklace."

"What?"

Dartz laid Iona on to the floor and ran to the jewellery box. Lifting its lid, the golden eye of the necklace stared up at him.

_Never to wear it._

Dartz grabbed it and took it to Iona, "That woman was so young. Yet when she left, she began to wizen. The necklace will keep you young. And alive."

Iona shook her head, "No, I should not wear it!"

"You must!"

"No! I don't want to! She's been right so far, and I can't risk it." She said, falling backwards with her lack of strength. Arguing hurt, not just physically, but emotionally now. She needed him to be tender more than ever. She wanted his arms around her one last time.

Dartz frowned, "Don't die. I'll be back soon."

The banquet hall was in uproar, was it true? Who was that man? He was talking with Ironheart now. What was happening?

Chris was making her way through the forest of humans, trying to find a familiar face to explain it to her. She stood on to a chair, and then on to the table and scanned the hall.

There was thud. The door swung open.

Dartz staggered in, blood covering the white of his tunic where Iona had lay, his hands smothered in thick, red blood, the ends of his hair clumped in blood where he had let it hang on to his wife.

Chris screamed.

Dartz looked over at her, "Please, don't Chris. It's not what it looks lik..."

"Restrain him! He is a menace!" Ironheart stood , his command clattering through the room.

Some guards moved towards him, "If you dare touch you're king you're all like to die." He lowered his eyes, panic started to set in, his hand and authority was the only thing between him and a spear through him. "Cranzoak, I need Cranzoak."

The whole room was still, Chris shaking, staring at her blood-covered father. She was in such a state of shock that she couldn't even cry.

Cranzoak walked towards him, a green velvet cloak swinging behind him. "My lord?"

"I need your power."

Cranzoak bowed his head in agreement. His stone had told him something was wrong. And today was not a good day.

"People. I shall be back. I have encountered a crisis. It will be fixed. Do nothing until I get back."

He swept out the door, Cranzoak following close behind.

As the doors swung shut, the whole room erupted in to hysteria.

Ironheart made his way over to Chris, "You are no longer safe here my child. This man shall take you up to my quarters, and this shall be dealt with. I'm afraid as of today, both your parents are dead to you."

Vandibro swung Chris over his shoulder and carried her away. The room swung around her. The laughter had turned to panic, and she didn't know who anyone was, not really. For the first time since her father had overthrown Ironheart, she was truly, truly scared. _Mummy used to tell me, _she thought, _The Dragon Knights will protect me._

Ironheart sat in Dartz's throne. "As an emergency measure, I think it only logical to declare me Prince Regent."

"My lord," a noble said, "We do not know the full story yet, we should wait until..."

"Until my son has hidden all the evidence? No. I declare myself Prince Regent. Atlantis is under my rule once again. I obviously made a terrible mistake in abdicating, and I shall never put Atlantis in such danger again."

Cranzoak was ushered in to the room by Dartz. "She's on the floor."

Cranzoak looked at her, then back to Dartz, "And what do you want me to do, my lord?"

"I thought that would be obvious. I want you to heal her."

Cranzoak knelt down by her and took out a large brown book, a moon on its cover and the star of the Orichalcos below. He began to turn the pages.

"Iona?"

"Yes..." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"What happened here?"

"I can tell you that." said Dartz. "She was a beast, A huge brown, beast. I thought that the man hiding in our bed was her, and so I ran her through, trying to protect her. It wasn't until she began to turn back I realised it was her."

Iona nodded in agreement.

"This sounds greatly like the work of the Orichalcos. A spell, made by crushing stone and the victim taking it. I know no one who would have a reason for this." Cranzoak looked down, "You have another pain?"

"Yes..." She gasped, breathlessly. "I think my contractions have started."

Cranzoak grabbed the sword hilt and pulled it from her body. Blood started to flow like a waterfall down her.

"I know what I'm doing." Cranzoak cut in before Dartz could speak his mind. "I have to enchant the wounds. By some feat of genius you've missed her lungs."

Cranzoak held the stone close to Iona's wound, muttering strange enchantments. Iona screamed, the pain throbbing through her. She thrashed violently. Dartz tried to move towards her, but Cranzoak shot his arm out defensively.

"The wound's too deep. The magic won't heal it." He began to mutter another enchantment rolling the stone in his hands. His eyes snapped open, "Dartz. The baby's soul."

"What?"

"The enchantment. The spell that turned your wife in to that thing. It's removed the child's soul. The Orichalcos can do that. I have no idea how though, not even I am that advanced."

Dartz's breathing started to grow heavier. "What can I do?"

"Capture a new soul. But you don't have time. No one can live without a soul. He would be in a permanent coma."

Iona grabbed Dartz's hand. "Save it. Please. Do something." The blood was pouring down her, and in turn, onto Dartz, weaving its way between his strands of blue hair, and seeping in to the white of his tunic. It didn't matter to him. What mattered was her wishes. What mattered was her.

Dartz looked at Cranzoak, defiance and certainty filling his face, he was not a man to be crossed now, "Freeze time."

"I can't. I have no idea how. I am not that advanced."

"THEN WHAT USE ARE YOU?" Dartz screamed, grabbing the book away from him and whacking him round the head with it. He opened it and looked through. He stopped. The image showed a woman, lying serenely with the sun on her left and the moon on her right, and a sun dial shining at the bottom.

"This is it."

"You will never be able to read it."

Dartz turned on him and grabbed his throat. "Give me your amulet."

"No. It's not safe. Your wife is as good as dead." Cranzoak said, "I'm sorry."

Dartz's anger flared up inside him, "You were the one who ripped the sword out of her, this is YOUR DOING!" He ripped the green star off of Cranzoak and hung it around his neck. "Don't go anywhere."

Dartz held the amulet over Iona and looked at the spell, "Anztay, Mauraudheh, Kilnk, Ananlak, Mayubuz." He whispered.

Cranzoak stared as Dartz's green eye flickered, he repeated, the Orichalcos glowing, a strange green aura hovering around Iona, the blood flow stopping, her eyes closing, her breathing slowing. "Dartz..." Her weak voice murmured, as she drifted in to a deep sleep.

Dartz opened his eyes and looked at her. He took her pulse. "She's alive." He breathed.

Cranzoak stared, "You have the power. How have you the power? You can't keep her like that. You have no amulet of your own. You have not been trained."

Dartz picked Iona up and took her over to his bed, "I appear to have an amulet around my neck, and I have a book on the floor. I think there is a box in your bag that belongs to me, with a raw stone in, and I think I am the King."

"They are all my own items." Cranzoak warned, "You should not change their alliance."

"Too late." Dartz whispered, picking up the blood ridden sword, "I shall learn the art of the Orichalcos," He pushed the sword into Cranzoak's stomach, "And I shall do it myself."

Cranzoak did not struggle, he stood there. "A mistake. You have made a mistake."

Dartz narrowed his eyes, "I make no mistakes." He drew the sword out, letting Cranzoak fall to the floor.

The door opened, a guard standing there. As he saw the bloody state of the room, he stared. "The Queen is dead?"

"No. She is sleeping. He is dead."

The guard stepped back nervously. "Ironheart has taken over as

Prince Regent, you are to come with me to the dungeons, as you are no longer our king."

Dartz raised his eyebrows, pointing the sword at the guard, "Get out."

The guard lost his nerve and practically fell out the door.

Dartz closed it, and sat on the edge of his bed looking at his wife, peaceful. He stroked her hair, and leaning down, he lightly kissed her forehead. Curling himself around her, he let his tears flow gently into her hair, and he stayed like that all night.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>AN: **__Hello my dear Atlanteans! I hope you have enjoyed this latest chapter, and I hope it was satisfying for all! It's hard not writing Iona any more, she was a gem of a character to write, but you shall see how my story unfolds next Tuesday, as Ironheart continues to sit on his throne of lies. I'm also sorry this chapter was shorter than previous, but I didn't want to overload you after The Last Dance chapter. But anyway, dear readers! On my profile, you shall find a Christmas Gift offering. I'd really like to write some Christmas stories, so give me a PM if you want one. Read the profile first though!_

_Lots of love and fanfic happiness, RanulfFlambard4_


	12. Treason

"He's mad, his wife is dead. She's been killed. Her wound is too deep for her to survive."

The voices were light and echoed inside Dartz's head. He opened his eyes and tried to haul himself up, but his eyes were hazy and the room seemed to swim around him. He saw figures, but to work out who they were was harder than he had anticipated.

He knew the heavy weight in his arms was Iona and his unborn baby. The most important thing was to protect them.

"Careful, Sire. He is waking."

Ironheart walked towards his son, "Dartz, will you relinquish your wife? She needs to be sent to the undertaker." He had no time for nonsense such as this.

Dartz looked up at him through bleary eyes, "She's alive, you moron." His words were slurred from the trauma of the night before, and the lack of sleep. But to Ironheart it merely confirmed his madness.

Ironheart pursed his lips, "You're right, quite mad. Dartz, you are not king anymore," he said almost patronisingly, "I have been declared Prince Regent, and soon, Chris shall be crowned Queen of Atlantis."

"I am not mad! I am perfectly sane. Now get out." He gathered Iona up in his arms and held her close.

Ironheart raised his eyebrows, "Take Iona's body away."

Two guards moved forward, Dartz took the sword that lay beside him and pointed it at them, putting one leg over Iona so to make himself a shield for her. Her blood had dried to the metal, something Dartz had not anticipated. It made him feel sick, and it made the guards stop dead in their tracks.

"Dartz, let them take her."

"Move any closer and you'll end up like him." He nodded to where Cranzoak was still lying on the floor. The guards shuffled awkwardly, "Bring me Chris."

"Chris is not going anywhere near you, Dartz. You're clearly dangerous." Ironheart stepped back, slightly disgusted by the sword. "Now, give us Iona's body, and we can clean that sword up for you."

"Don't patronise me. Where's the book?"

"Book?" Ironheart glanced around the room.

Dartz spotted it still on the floor and, in his hurry, dropped Iona on to the bed and ran over, picking it up. He turned back to his father, "I command you to send Chris to me. She needs to be told what's happened."

"I'm going to do that this afternoon Dartz. There's a new room for you. It's a nice place, but you can't be king after what's occurred here."

Dartz went and put his sword away in its sheath, fastening it to him in the form of a belt. He put the book in a bag, along with the necklace. He scooped Iona up in his arms, and turned to look at them. "No. Ironheart. You won't be living in this palace when I'm done with you." Dartz started towards the door.

"Dartz, where are you going?" Ironheart called after him as he walked out.

Dartz didn't reply, he just walked. He needed to find Chris before Ironheart did.

Chris lay in the dark room she'd been moved to.

No windows.

The only light came from the crack through her door, where shadows would creep in and stand in watch for a moment. Then vanish.

She wiped her eyes. The water from her tears had crusted round them, and the image of her father covered in blood had haunted her in every dream.

"What's she doing?"

"She's asleep. She just went straight off."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Should we tell her?"

"It's not our place. But she's going to be Queen."

"Apparently, he's gone mad. Completely insane."

"Franjok told me he'd seen him carrying his dead wife round in his arms, and that's just..."

Chris turned away and put her hands over her ears, the tears forming again. They couldn't be talking about him. They couldn't. She blinked a few tears away and slipped silently out of bed.

_Mummy isn't dead. Mummy isn't dead. Mummy isn't dead. Mummy can't be dead._

She was freezing. As she repeated the words over and over in her head, she felt herself begin to shake. Partly in fear, partly in cold.

The light seemed to call her. She crawled over to what little there was of it and stood in its warmth, forcing herself to listen to their whispers.

"No, no, what I heard was that he stran..."

"Shut up! She's awake."

The door swung open and Chris looked up at the two women.

"Did you have a good night, sweetie?"

Chris's eyes were black from the lack of sleep, her hair was tangled and she was pale.

"What about a nice bath?"

Chris frowned. When Daddy wanted to know something, he'd demand it. And he stood with his arms folded and his feet apart. She shifted around, looked them directly in the eye and took her father's tone, "What's going on?"

The maids glanced at each other, "I'll run your bath, because Grandpa wants to speak to you later!" One of the maids patted Chris on the cheek and began to walk off.

"No! I don't want a bath! I want to see my mummy!"

The other maid still there wavered, she stuttered, then without warning, burst in to tears and ran off.

"Come back!" Chris stamped her foot, but again, she was alone.

Lost.

Lonely.

And very confused.

Dartz kicked open doors, screaming Chris's name. People fled when they saw him, guards called up alarms, but ran. No one dared take on the man with the dead woman and blood-stained hair.

He knew she wasn't dead. Her pulse was light, but there. Her pain would have stopped, he hoped. Iona was alive.

Another door.

"Chris? Chrisana? Treasure?" He called out the window.

She was nowhere.

Suddenly, two men grabbed his arms, nearly making him drop Iona.

"Dartz, son of Ironheart, and Father of our future Queen, we are arresting you for treason, by the command of Prince regent."

"Unhand me! Treason is crimes against the King and I am the King!" he pushed them off and held Iona protectively. "Where is the young princess?"

"You must come with us." They pointed their spears at him, both holding the Orichalcos in their handles.

Dartz smiled.

He went down on one knee, laying Iona carefully on the floor. "Do you work the magic of the Orichalcos?"

They looked at each other, confused.

"I am learning. You understand? I killed someone for it, yesterday."

One glanced down at Iona.

That tore it.

Dartz drew his sword, whirling round dealt one a blow on the leg, forcing him to the floor. The other man tried to react, but Dartz kicked his feet out from underneath him and drove the hilt of his sword into the man's ribs.

"Never suggest again that it was I who killed my wife. She is not dead. She is merely frozen in time."

Dartz knew he would be arrested if he remained here any longer. Treason may be crimes against the king, but according to his father, Dartz was no longer king here. He had committed crimes of murder... and treason could be twisted to crimes against the kingdom... Iona would be taken from him, and he would be locked up. He had to get out, away from his father.

He could come back for Chris when Iona was safe.

He promised.

Ironheart swept in to the room and sat opposite Chris, dressed in her long blue dress. She bit her nails anxiously.

"Stop that Chrisana. You're about to become Queen."

Chris took her hand away from her mouth and looked at him with baleful eyes, "But Mummy's Queen. And Daddy calls me Chris. Not Chrisana."

"You're going to be Queen Chrisana, and that is how people will address you, so we may as well stop with the little names. You're a grown-up now, and soon to be engaged!"

"Why?"

Ironheart frowned in annoyance and opened the book, starting to write.

"I said, why?"

Ironheart ignored her.

Chris folded her arms and looked to her maids, "Can't he hear me?"

"Shut up." Ironheart snapped. "You are a Queen and will learn to hold your tongue."

"But Mummy's the Queen! I don't want to be!" Chris kicked her chair stubbornly. "And Mummy speaks all the time."

"Your Mother's been killed. By your Father. So she won't be doing much talking anymore." Ironheart said coldly, continuing to write.

Chris looked at her maids, stood stone still in the corner, trembling. She looked back at Ironheart, "That's not true," she whimpered.

Ironheart looked up, smiling softly. "Chrisana, you need to be a big, strong girl now. You're going to be queen."

Chris shook her head, "I want Daddy."

"We're looking for him." Ironheart said through gritted teeth. He did not like children or their questions.

Chris started to cry again, "You don't know that, you've just heard what everyone's saying! Daddy loved Mummy!"

Ironheart stood in annoyance. "Follow me."

They swept down the corridors, Chris's sobs echoing off the walls. Her maids had to practically drag her to help her keep up with the pace Ironheart kept.

"It's not true." She prayed, "It's not true, it's not true."

Ironheart swung her in to Dartz and Iona's rooms.

Nothing had been moved.

Cranzoak lay in the pool of drying blood around him, the crushed guard still lay stock still.

Only the breeze in the room gave any sign of life.

Chris stared in horror.

"Your father went mad, Chrisana. He was consumed by jealousy, because your mother was having an affair. Do you know what that is?"

Chris just stared.

"I SAID, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS CHRISANA?" he bellowed in her face, "Pay attention."

"No." She said through tears.

"Then I shall tell you, for it is you who must make this announcement for all your subjects tomorrow."

The maids looked at each other in horror. It was their job to protect her from the world. She was so young, and already she was to be forced to learn all this. The room reeked of death and destruction.


End file.
